Syncretism
by Wicked and Wondrous
Summary: Gaara moves with purposes fruitful for his countrymen. The silent city of torture is Hinata's home. With the responsibilities dedicated to their nations over shadowing them, is it possible to love? CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Politics and change

Hello everyone. This is my first fanfic for an anime and what better way to start with… Naruto. I'm not very good with summaries but it's a GaaxHina story.

It takes place five years after the manga's current situation. And I hope the characters don't seem too OOC. I tried my best to come up with scenarios that would fit well with their reactions and their feelings.

* * *

(Intro song: NIN- just like you imagined) 

She stood alone. In the heart of her own private hell. A battle raged the lands within the depths of her psyche. It ravaged and ate away of what was left of her sanity, her only hope for endurance. There was no one, nothing to console the puncture that resides deep within her soul. She longed for a caress. Longed for a moment. Just one flash in time where the warmth of human love fill that hole, that void. It grew bigger and deeper as the months pass by. Big enough to eat away of what was left of her own humanly affection. She had become an unwilling puppet of the sweet seduction of its voice…

'… _stronger… I must become stronger… we must become stronger… become stronger for the both of us Hinata….'_

A soft breeze whipped through the trees, delicately caressing her face and running its cold, frail fingers through her hair. Hinata positioned herself, arms stretched out into the age old combat stance of her clan. Her hands bled from the impacts she tattooed upon the fighting post. The fingertips and the centers' of her palm's sported burns from the forced chakra that threatened to give out at any second, and weaken her. Her hands were calloused and filled with splinters from the hard work she wrought upon the stump.

She stood silent; her loud pants the only sound that danced with soft wind. A frown was printed upon her face as she continued to stay positioned. Hinata's long hair blew in wisps along with the zephyr that tried desperately to cool her over heated body. Her brows furrowed deeper as she concentrated, focused on her chakra and forced it to push out into her palms and feet. Her meditation was so strong, the world continue to sway around her, unnoticed.

"Byakugan! Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!!"

Hinata's soft voice echoed through the clearing. Her tone of voice stood out, it was soft yet stern. Velvet, but tough as steel. Although it held a hint of exhaustion, the confidence overshadowed it. The nerves around her eyes slithered and sprang to life opening up the surrounding area at 360 degrees giving her the perfect advantage. She had mastered the traditional fighting technique of her clan with the help of Neji.

With a swift movement of her feet she glided towards the stump and thrust her fingers upon it torn surface. Amid each touch, Hinata's fingers emitted chakra unto to the imaginary tenketsu.

"Hakke Nishou!"

Two strikes.

"Yonshou!"

Four strikes.

The electric current of her chakra sparked off and chirped with every connection she made with the stump.

"Hashou!"

Eight strikes

"Juuro kushou!"

Sixteen strikes

For a brief second Hinata felt her chakra diffuse from over pushing herself. '_No! I must fight! I have to maintain my strength. Moto… moto…_'

"Sanjuu nishou!"

Thirty two strikes.

"Rokujuu yonshou!!!!"

Sixty four strikes.

Finally at the last given impact Hinata took her final stance and gathered everything she had left.

"Hakke Kushun!!"

Suddenly with a last minute burst of adrenaline and a battle cry, Hinata gathered every ounce of chakra left within her and gathered it to her palm. She thrust unto the middle of the stump. At that moment the burst of chakra that emitted from her hand exploded. Hinata shrieked as it scorched her palm severely. The stump groaned with the power and as the last monocule left her body her world became dead. Suddenly, a strong force field grew from the middle of the stump. A soft blue light that spread out, tenderly engulfing all that was within range. It continued to grow and spread through out Konoha. Touching everything in its path.

* * *

"Neeeee-eh!" a bored/frustrated voice burst forth from the 'pin drop' silence room. Naruto turned his head to look at the blue design of the fully white clad man that sat in front of him. Flinging a lock of hair off his forehead, he stared back at the 3 inch thick contract book. Well it was five inches but the two inches were already faced away and read. 

He let out a frustrated sigh and glanced at the pair of pale aqua eyes and whined, "Anooosaaaa why must we go through all this? Stupid formalities! Can't we just sign the damn paper and move on with our lives! My ass went numb an hour ago, dattebayo!" Naruto shifted half his butt off the seat and started to rub it at a desperate attempt to bring it back to life. "Kuso! I can't even feel my own farts for god's sake!"

Suddenly Naruto shot his hand out and pointed at the man. With an evil glare, his eyes as big as pans, and his mouth wide enough to eat the Eiffel tower he spoke, (well in his case 'shouted' would be the appropriate word) "Gaara! I hold u responsible if I shall never be able to feel my ass again, dattebayooo!"

A hairless eyebrow arched in Naruto's direction. Gaara sat across Naruto, the newly appointed hokage, with his usual quite and calm demeanor. He rested his chin on his right arm and just stared at Naruto with a deadpan expression. However, as Gaara gazed at Naruto and witnessed his childlike antiques, a sparkle of humor shone in his eyes, while he kept a 'poker' face on. One he perfected since he was five.

All was well when suddenly, "NARUTOOO- TEME!" a female voice shrieked outside the wooden doors. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU IN 'PROPER ETIQUETTES' LESSONS…? BE WELL FUCKING MANNERED!!!" The high pitched shriek caused several people including the hokage himself to wince at the sheer loudness of it.

Naruto shot up from his seat and banged both his fists on the table, "NANIII!! YOU'RE TELLING ME TO BE WELL MANNERED WHILE YOU'RE THE ONE SWEARING LIKE A SAILOR!!" Naruto fumed at the accusation. If it was war she wanted, it was war he was going to unleash. He had enough of her bickering and continuous criticism. He pondered hard on why he had appointed her as his personal advisor. Silently, he cursed himself and her for his own stupidity and her smartness .

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO IT! BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE CAPABLE OF DRIVING ME OUT OF MY MIND AND ACTING LIKE A FOOL IN FRONT OF AN IMPORTANT FIGURE! KUSO SHITE SHINEZO! SHANNARO!" The voice continued to shriek behind the still closed doors.

Everyone around them went about their day knowing very well that this was just one their usual confronting routines. Which, by the way, was the fifth time this past hour and a half. And everyone in Konoha within a 5 mile radius could hear the foul exchanges. Yep, it was just another normal day in the Hokage's office.

Naruto spread his legs and thrust his arm out in his trademark stance and pointed at the door, "AAAH BAKA! I FORBID YOU TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT DATTEBAYO! I'M HAVING A VERY HARD TIME AND I COULD USE A LITTLE SILENCE YOU FLAT CHESTED BIG FOREHEADED KAKASHI OBSESSED FANGIRL! AND AS YOUR HOKAGE I COMMAND THEE TO SHUT YOUR HORSE MOUTH DATTEBAYOOO!"… '_Hah! Take that!' _he mentally smirked to himself.

Suddenly the doors smashed away. And in its place stood a very pissed off pink haired kunichoi that emitted the presence of death. Gaara casually picked away a piece of wood of his sleeve and cocked his head to the side to look at the woman. Letting out a silent sigh, he stood up, shifted the chair to the end of the room in much close proximity of the wall, sat back down and watched as the rather humorous bickering played out. The kazekage had his bet placed on Sakura. God knows she reminded him off Temari. Come to think of it the whole situation was like a déjà vu except Kankurou and Temari were replaced with Naruto and Sakura. Gaara shifted and stared at the two, a slight smirk played at the corner of his lips.

Sakura and Naruto began their staring match.

"What did u call me?" sakura hissed.

"Hah! You heard me… and you know I'm right," Naruto grinned evilly, "you are sooo in denial!" He waved his hand in mid air, imitating Ino's actions.

Sakura sweat dropped and wondered if Naruto realized he looked like a transvestite... Especially in that ridiculous outfit of his. She sighed knowing that the rather extravagant cloak, no matter how ridiculous it was, just suited Naruto and his rather unpredictable character.

"Aaaah…. Have I come at a bad time?"

Everyone's attention turned to the rather spiky gray head that poked through the room.

With his eye closed indicating a smile, and a cheery voice Kakashi broke the tension, "Ne… I just wanted to speak to sakura for a second."

"He wants to ask her out for a date!!!" Genma's head poked through, just above Kakashi's. His infamous smirk tattooed on his lips.

Naruto slyly slid up to sakura with his face a few inches below hers as he eyed her with a Cheshire grin. Sakura continued to stare at Kakashi and Genma with a dead pan expression. She punched Naruto on the head and proceeded to stalk her new victims.

"Eeer… ano… Sakura it's… it's… no no no… not that no wait! Hear me out! Kuso. Meh I think we better run Genma- teme." Kakashi sighed and spoke in his usual lazy voice. Genma stared at sakura with eyes the size of cooking pans and paled at the death vibe she directed at them.

"Ah ha ha ha… come on sakura you know I was joking…" he gulped when he saw her stop several feet in front of them. Slowly cracking her knuckles she charged all her chakra towards her now clenched fist. She looked like the cat that got the cream.

"Kuso!" Genma swore under his breath. "Run dude run like the wind!!!" he charged off, leaving whirling dust behind.

Kakashi sweat dropped, "bakayarou", he sighed to himself and disappeared with a pop.

* * *

Gaara sat in his previous position and didn't pay any heed to the current situation, his mind drifted back to the contract that sat atop of the table, half read. Gaara's hand shifted to cover a portion of his mouth. His eyes narrowed, as his index finger traced his upper lip. A new habit he seemed to have developed. It sparked off a mysterious and intense look upon the Kazekage. 

Gathering up his chakra he dissolved into grains of sand that perceived the illusion of water falling down. Quickly tracing his way through the halls of the office he proceeded to the roof top. Once outside, the tiny grains of sand melded together into Gaara's form. His cold, observing eyes stared out unto the streets of Konoha. The sun was slowly setting. Its gentle rays splashed the sky with different hues of purple, orange and yellow. Blending with the rooftops of Konoha, it painted the town orange. Gaara smirked when he remember Naruto's old attire when they first met. He had to admit it did make his eyes sore.

'_How much this land has changed…'_ Gaara mentally commented. It had been exactly five years since the assassination of the Akatsuki, and the return of the Uchiha, Sasuke. And it has been four and half years since the extraction of the Shukaku. And yet as Gaara stood over Konoha, he noticed that the city was still the same. Relaxed, confident and most of all united.

He watched the movements of the people below him. Slowly one by one they were making their way back home. It was becoming evening and the city was filled with a lazy atmosphere that relaxed him. Gaara mentally sighed and removed the kazekage hat. Flipping his head back he looked up to the sky and closed his eyes. Down below a few people including the guards occasionally stole glances upon the young kazekage. With his head held up in the air and his throat exposed, it gave quite an erotic sight to a few of the ladies.

Gaara had matured, a lot, in the past five years. His hair was longer, barely touching his shoulders with a slight fringe from the front that only revealed his tattooed kanji, 'love'. His hair turned a shade darker, making it a red wine color that shone like a blood spattered wound. It proved to be an intense combination that blended well with his tanned skin. He shot up to a staggering height of 6'2, which annoyed the whimsical blonde hokage who was stuck at 5'9. His features sharpened into that of a full grown man. Gaara's face was slightly thinner; his cheekbones high and faintly hallow yet his chin jutted out like a summit adding to his sharp features. However, his eyes were the same. Black rimmed, pale aqua eyes that gave nothing away, and even if it did people hardly had the courage to look at him straight in the eyes and notice. In a way they still feared him.

The Kazekage's cloak blew back revealing a white Arabic shirt that held black and red designs, showing off the Suna's rich heritage. The v-shaped neck exposed his throat and collarbones, the length of the shirt reached Gaara's knees that were also covered in white pants. In the middle of the shirt, the designs gathered to the center and formed Suna's symbol.

For a brief moment Gaara allowed his mind to relax. Slowly, he brought his head back down and snapped his eyes open and stared upon the horizon. His mind altered quickly to the new events that shall take place in the next couple of months. Eyes narrowing and a slight frown creasing his forehead, Gaara went over the contract in his mind again. It was a written agreement, a contract of partnership between Suna and Konoha. However, with the many ongoing civil wars that broke out within Suna, the country was starved of resources. Trying to bring his nation together as one had proven to be a difficult task. It required time. And in his case, it had taken him three years to get all the feudal lords together in one room to sort out an agreement.

Running his hand through his hair, Gaara shifted to sit upon the ledge. He leaned his back unto the huge pillar, one leg hunched up to balance his arm the other dangling of the edge. Gaara placed his hat upon his lap. With the gentle breeze blowing kisses at him, his eyes drooped into a lazy stare. A few minutes passed as he continued to ponder upon that thought. Suddenly a surge of electricity explodes through him. It shocked Gaara to the core. Chakra, it was purely chakra. He never felt anything as strong as this. It was like a nuclear bomb that got detonated.

Quickly sitting up, his face impassive and cold he jumped down and moved to the left end of the roof. He stared at the forest and tried to pinpoint the location of the surge.

And then Gaara saw it.

A faint blue light, a shockwave grew massively, engulfing everything in its path. This was the second one he had witnessed. The first was when he arrived to Konoha which was three days ago.

The moment he had felt it, it burned. It wasn't a bad burn. Rather it was a great one.

He stood, silently anticipating the wave to wash over him. The charge, the adrenaline, the warmth that caressed him was like a momentary high. Although it was purely chakra it wasn't a deadly one. Shifting his hand he brought his hat and settled it upon his head. He walked closer and gripped the ledge. The nearer it came the tighter he gripped the ledge, till his knuckles turned white.

Finally as the wave washed over him, Gaara grabbed the edge with both hands, arched his back and gasped. The electric current ran over his body like a scanner. At that moment every single possible feeling imaginable passed through him. Fear, pain, love, hate, anger, sorrow, euphoria. It flooded his senses and blocked all that was around him. It was only Gaara and the chakra field that poured everything into him. All those feelings took hold of his mind. Some he didn't understand, others he related to perfectly.

Suddenly just as quick as it came, it was gone leaving Gaara bent over gasping and panting, his head bent down between his arms. A hand was placed upon his shoulder. Gaara snapped his head up and looked to see the blonde hokage standing next to him.

Naruto stared at the source of the chakra with serious eyes, "this is not the first time it has happened. It has become a sort of ritual." He turned his head and observed Gaara's position. Naruto's eyes were locked on him with a curious and observing intent. He noticed his expression gave away nothing but from the way his lips parted and chest heaved; he knew it was much more than that. Gaara pretended to not notice the sharp eyes that poked holes at him.

Placing his hand on the back of his head, Naruto couldn't help but grin as a thought struck him, "You're the first I've seen effected in such a way." And it was true. Whenever it passed through everyone else, it just felt like water. It was as if something had cleansed him from any bad deed, thought or action he had ever committed. It was a wondrous feeling but it saddened him to see her train and lose chakra that way. Yes, he agreed training is fantastic to become stronger, but the way Hinata often pushed herself was only filled with silent sadness that never seemed to go away.

Gaara straightened his back and gazed at him. He noticed the slight movement of the Hokage's eyes indicating he was narrowing them. Gaara also noticed the change in Naruto's demeanor. With a frown and a curious look in his eyes he couldn't help but ask, "The chakra signature is very familiar. Whose is it?" His deep voice neutral and unemotional.

Naruto dropped his hand and pressed a hard look upon the Kazekage's face. His grin was gone and replaced by the thin line of his lips. His expression resumed the seriousness of the situation, "it's the heir to the Hyuuga clan, Hinata. She often trains till she runs out of chakra. Sometimes the force of it results in a shockwave." He sighed and turned to glanced upon the source.

"She works hard to live up to the responsibilities and strength of an heir of the Hyuuga clan. Hinata's a good woman. She has become strong, I can see that change in her." Naruto's mind went through a series of flashbacks. From the young shy girl she was before to a strong, independent, yet soft spoken woman she was now. Gaara watched Naruto intently. He saw a series of emotions play across his electric blue eyes. It made him all the more curious as to what exactly did the Hyuuga mean to Naruto.

At that moment Naruto hardened his gaze, and watched the Kazekage out of the corner of his eye, "And she's my closest friend Gaara- sama." He said with a slightly threatening tone. Gaara heard it and didn't let it pass. He could tell that Naruto was very over protective about this woman. But then again Naruto was infamous for his protective streak and his determination to never give up at all costs, on his friends and the people of Konoha. He continued to stare at the hokage with a deadpan expression. Slowly, he turned and looked upon the vicinity. A soft breeze passed by as the sun started to set. It danced upon the trees and moved to sway with the two leaders who stood side by side.

With a small smirk, Naruto spun round and walked off. Just before leaving the roof he stood upon the steps, both their backs facing each other. He twisted his head and called over his shoulder, "Na Gaara. Come we must finish with the contract. The exercise woke up my paralyzed bum. And as much as it did me good I don't plan on wasting the evening away with this issue and further damage my butt muscles."

He turned his head and looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye. "Hnm," Gaara voice in agreement.

Naruto sighed to himself. Sometimes Gaara was a lot like Sasuke.

Gaara continued to stare at the forest which hid the training grounds. '_So Naruto doesn't seem to trust me. Must be a very special woman for him to invoke a silent threat.' _His lips parted as he whispered to himself, "Hinata Hyuuga." And with that he, walked off to continue with the meeting.

* * *

**Bakayarou**- asshole 

**kuso** **shite shinezo**- die shitting

AN: well that was the first chapter. And I do hope you have enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think of it. I apologize if the summary sucks and maybe I did get the Japanese wrong. But please RnR anyways.

Thanks a bunch!


	2. Nuclear

Well chapter 2 is up and running. Ergh I absolutely despise summaries. I have changed it so many times but I think I found one that somewhat relates to the whole GxH appeal. Alright so here's the next episode. Have fun reading it!

_

* * *

'''He could not move. Could not feel the wall behind him as the pain from his arms and legs suddenly disappeared. He felt paralyzed as the scene before him played out in slow motion. No scream, no sound left his lips as he watched in shock. _

_Tenten was about to land in a deadly blow with her weapons when Kakuzu had his arms detached. The veins writhed about while Neji stared in fascinated horror. A laugh burst out from the Akatsuki just as her weapons stabbed at him, hitting every single spot on his body. Kakuzu merely stood with an amused expression upon his face. Suddenly through the wounds, black veins shot out and thrust onto Tenten's body slamming her against the wall. One by one, they continued to stab her through the chest. _

_Blood._ _It was everywhere. The veins probed and writhed beneath her skin, damaging organs and tissue. She screamed and screamed as he continued to torture her. Neji watched helplessly. He tried to move but the black veins had pinned him to the wall. They had pierced his wrists, shoulders, feet, thighs and wrapped onto him tight until he felt the blood stop flowing. He watched helplessly, unable to do anything to save her. He closed his eyes and thrashed his body trying to break free once again._

"_Kuso!_ _Kakuzu I swear on kami I'm going to kill you!" he growled at the Akatsuki._

_Suddenly she stopped screaming. Neji opened his eyes and saw Tenten gazing at him. For a moment, he seized breathing as he saw something he never noticed before. She looked at him through half closed eyes, a small beautiful smile upon her lips. Something flickered just beneath the surface. Then it hit him, he understood. He would rather die than to ever see her get hurt…'''_

"Ugh!" Neji sat up on from his bed with a start, panting and sweating. For a brief moment, he felt disoriented. Realizing where he was, he planted his elbows on his thighs and rested his forehead on his palms. Taking deep breaths, he willed himself to calm down. His hair lay on his shoulders in a tumbled mess, sticking to his sweaty back. The blue sheets tangled around his waist and legs. It was another dream. One that had been haunting him for the past 5 years. The memories of that week would never fade away. He had cursed kami forever letting it happened, yet he thanked him for it. If it wasn't for that day things would have turned out a lot differently.

Neji turned to look at the clock that shone 3:45 am. '_Kuso!'_ Neji swore to himself. Running a hand through his knotted hair, he looked at the empty space beside him. Shoving the sheets away, he strode over to the bathroom. Without the lights, he turned the faucet on and washed his face with cold water to wake him up from his slumber. Grabbing the comb, he brushed away the knots. When he was done, he returned to the room, stared at the bed, and then shifted his gaze to the open door.

"Byaakagun," He scanned the house and saw her figure sitting down the hall, two rooms away. A small chuckle escaped his lips as soon as he realized exactly which room it was. Letting the veins recede back to normal, he continued to the kitchen.

* * *

He stood at the door and watched her savor the spoon. He arched a brow when a low moan escaped her lips followed by an 'oh yeah baby.' He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Wow I can not believe I am actually getting jealous of the ice cream," Neji murmured.

One eye popped open and stared at Neji. Suddenly both eyes popped open as soon as they took notice that Neji stood at the kitchen entrance without a stitch of clothing. Tenten removed the spoon and swallowed loudly. "Well so much for modesty," she murmured back, her mouth full of vanilla flavored ice cream. Planting her chin on the heel of her palm, she grinned sheepishly, "gomen. I didn't want to wake you up. You seemed to be sleeping peacefully and plus the ice cream called to me. I was too hypnotized by the urge to bother."

Neji grinned back and lovingly caressed her with his eyes. Tenten looked so beautiful with her hair left loose. It fell down in waves upon her back and shone like amber in the moonlit room. Her eyes sparkled with mischief and merriment, making him grin even more. She exuded a sense of grace and beauty that left her skin glowing. She wore a simple pale blue baby doll dress that looked adorable on her. His eyes traveled further down and rested upon the big bulge that took shape beneath her pj's. For a moment, joy and peace filled his heart knowing their children was growing inside her.

Neji never dreamed of having kids. But then again he never dreamed of finding someone to love. Someone to share special moments, to laugh or cry with. Even to have fights that rivaled world war two. But in the end he knew things will work out. It took him a heck of a long time to get Tenten's attention.

Tenten saw Neji rest his gaze on her round belly. She noticed his eyes glimmered and twinkled with happiness. It was a rare thing to see on him and she thanked kami she was the one to witness it. She was in her seventh month of pregnancy and considering that twins happen to run in Neji's family, she looked about full term. Tenten secretly laughed when she reminisced the day Neji announced she was pregnant. He was like a walking, talking pregnancy test minus the peeing (unless you were Akamaru and just wanted to tick him off). At first, she didn't believe him, but when he helped her sense their chakra she became ecstatic! She didn't know how Neji did it but from what he proclaimed, she was carrying a boy and a girl.

Neji activated his byaakagun and gently probed his sight on Tenten's belly. He saw both fetuses resting quietly in her womb. Pushing himself of the frame, he strode over to Tenten. She saw a proud look swirl in the depths of his eyes as he came closer to her. He knelt down on one knee and gently placed his palm on her tummy. Moving closer he positioned his ear just above the two, closing his eyes he listened. Suddenly, he felt a two small kicks and smiled to himself.

Neji shifted, running one arm under Tenten's knees the other on her back, and he lifted her up to his chest. Tenten let out a small squeal and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gently kicked her legs in protest, "we're not moving without my ice cream!!"

A small chuckle rumbled through Neji's chest. He lowered her to grab the carton. Finally grasping onto the much-desired ice cream he walked out of the kitchen and went straight for the couch in the main hall. Sitting himself down, he kept a strong hold on Tenten. She wiggled her bum trying to find a comfortable position, causing Neji to take in a sharp breath. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch, willing himself to calm down. Nevertheless, her bottom was causing a lot of friction that could not be ignored. Tenten stopped, glanced at Neji and giggled. Slowly opening his eyes, he arched a brow and stared.

Tenten couldn't help herself and wiggled again. She saw his eyes glaze over with desire as she teased him with her ministrations. Neji's lips parted slightly, giving her a half-hooded stare. She reached out and tenderly caressed the side of his jaw. At that moment, she realized how much his features have changed. His jaw become a bit square- ish, but much more defined. Laugh lines replaced the old frown ones. In addition, he developed a habit of smiling more often. Although Neji puts on a mask that is cold and uncaring, it changes once he is around his friends and family. He even considers the wildly neurotic Lee his best friend and comrade!

Placing her temple on his shoulder, Tenten continued to caress his face lovingly. The tips of her fingers whispered over his lips, eyes, and cheek and finally landed on his chest. She spread her fingers and felt his steady heartbeat. Neji shifted his hips and leaned further back to relax. He looked at the carton and a sly smile took shape upon his lips. He dipped his finger until it was covered in ice cream.

He gently placed it on the tip of Tenten's nose, covering it with vanilla. Neji brought his finger to his mouth and sucked off the sweet taste. Leisurely bringing his head down, he flicked the tip of tongue and licked off the ice cream. Finishing it off with a small kiss on the tip of her nose. Tenten couldn't help but smile at the his cute actions and whispered, "aisheteruwa."

Neji's eyes flew open in slight shock. All of a sudden with a bishops expression donning his face, his voice dropped an octave as he whispered fiercely, "Watashi wa anata wa go suki desu."

Tenten burst out laughing at his use of the extremely formal version of 'I love you'. "Maa that was a bit of an over kill don't you think?" but somehow that sounded so typical of him. Formal and highly well mannered.

Neji sighed and gazed at Tenten with sad puppy eyes. And with his huge pail lavender orbs… it only increased the effect. Her eyebrows flew up and disappeared into her hairline at the strange new look that Neji gave. She burst out laughing again at the silly sight. Neji + puppy dog eyes… priceless!

'_If only I had a camera to take a picture of this. Now no one is going to believe me.' _She silently pondered, as she continued to giggle. Reaching out with her hand, Tenten brushed aside his long pitch-black hair and tucked the strands behind his ear. She proceeded to do the same on the other side until the sharp edges of his face were revealed.

Neji kept his eyes on Tenten. Biting his lower lip, he brushed his hand and played with the hem of her nightdress. Lightly pushing it up, his hand caressed her belly affectionately. Bending his head down, he placed a small kiss just below her belly button and whispered sweet nothings to the young ones. Neji's deep voice and warm breath relaxed Tenten until she finally fell asleep with her head snuggled upon on his shoulder.

Neji heard her breaths become steadier and her body heavier as she dozed away. He rested his head back and brought Tenten closer and tighter into his embrace. Tenderly brushing his lips, he placed a kiss upon her forehead and leaned his cheek on it. Within seconds both husband and wife sat on the couch sleeping

* * *

The night continued to drift away peacefully. Her footsteps light as the wind, gentle as a caress as she waltzed through the whole of Konoha. The town was asleep as she went from house to house placing a gentle motherly kisses upon the people. She continued until she left the town with smile upon her face, an elegant curtsey and wave a of her hand. 

Neji's eyes flew open the minute he sensed two chakras near the house. Lifting his head up, his eyes took the byaakagun form and scanned the area. A gentle wave of chakra was sent directly to him. A frown creased his forehead as he identified the two figures. Gently cupping Tenten's head, he moved her away from his shoulder and lowered her to the pillow that took up residence next to the armrest. Shifting her legs up and sliding off the couch, he placed them back and covers her with a blanket. Making sure not to wake her up, his fingertips rested on her belly for two seconds. Stretching himself, he noticed the sun wasn't out, yet it was much lighter indicating that it would soon be dawn.

With quiet footsteps, he went to the door and opened it to find his best friend Lee and Sakura standing before him. They turned their heads to him and spoke at once.

"Ohayo Ne…"

"Yo Ne… ji…"

A long pregnant silence followed.

Crickets chirped in the background and the wind blew softly by as everyone stood still as statues.

Sakura and Lee stared at Neji with their jaws on the floor.

"Ma… ma… masaka!" A trickle of blood ran down from Sakura's nose, as her eyes took the shape of two huge plates.

Lee stood staring at him with big puppy eyes and cried manly tears as little stars shone around him. With his bum in the air and his fists clenched to his chest he bawled, "Oh Neji you have finally proven the power of your youth! You shine like the blooming lotus as you express your manhood to us! You make Gai sensei and me so proud!! Oh Neji! The power of your youth is strong... and… big!" Lee ended the sentence with a slightly shocked tone.

Sakura and Lee cocked their heads to the side, their expressions still within the same frame. Neji watched their eyes and took note that they were staring at the area below his hips. With his frowning forehead and lips pierced, he slowly turned around, and went back in.

A small sound escaped Sakura as she stared at Neji's ass. At this moment, she never would have dreamed she could actually be envious towards Tenten for having Neji as a catch. "Maaaaa! K-kirie na magame n-nee!" (Oooooh my w-what a nice v-view!!!)

Lee shook his head in agreement; Sakura did a double take and arched an eyebrow towards him, '_dear god! Lee don't tell me you actually agree with me! Well I'll be damned if Sai was right about you. Kuso! I may have lost my bet.'_ Sakura silently cursed Sai's penis and gaydar fixation.

Neji strolled back to the door wearing a pair of black pants. He closed the zipper but didn't give a damn in closing the button. With his arms folded across his chest, his legs parted and his head held high he stared at the two with icy cold eyes. "Its 5:30 early morning, I have a pregnant wife whose asleep on the couch after her midnight ice cream masquerade, I just got back from a long mission AND…" Neji cut Lee off before he could interrupt him, "… I am aching from the various bruises I had received as a welcoming present from the enemy. Now if you wish to bother me about your personal problems I suggest you do it at another time."

For a moment, silence once again recommenced its form. The gentle breeze blew the tendrils of Sakura's pink hair gently across her face, tickling her cheeks. Her jaws clenched tightly as her heart slowly began to sink. She brought with her bad news and Neji's cold stare was not helping the situation.

Lee shifted closer to Sakura just in case something should hap. Her shoulders tensed up as she rolled her shoulders. Neji took note of it and narrowed his eyes at their actions. Lee's protective move, Sakura's physical tension. A strange tingle ran down his spine as his gut knotted, "what's going on and don't fuck with me by trying to sugar coat it with 'it's alright' or 'It doesn't seem as bad'. I want it straight to the point." Neji's voice dropped an octave. The gravity of his tone, laced with his chilling threat.

Sakura let out a swift breath of air, "Hinata is in the ICU."

Neji stared at Sakura. He remained silent and motionless, waiting for her to carry on.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and glared at Neji with a serious expression. "She was found by Kiba in the training grounds. Her wounds severe. She was covered in chakra burns her skin was emitting smoke! Neji she looked like she was ambushed by more than a dozen shinobi. Her strength is abundant but, kuso! She can't push herself till the very end." She suddenly fell quite and looked away, trying to control her emotional outburst.

Lee moved in to gently squeeze her shoulder and continued for her, "Basically to sum it up her training may end up damaging her sight. They don't know for sure if it may, but precautions must be taken. It may lead to blindness." Lee spoke as gently as possible so as to not provoke the Hyuuga into an outburst.

A tick started in Neji's jaw. Fists clenched, his eyes narrowed and quivered harshly, byaakagun veins popped out little by little in anger. "That's impossible!" he hissed, "There has never been a case like this in the Hyuuga clan. We were born with this. It fits well with our biological markings! How's it possible she may be defected!?"

Sakura snapped her head and growled. "Don't you dare call her a defect Hyuuga!" she spat back, "don't you _ever_ label her as something worthless to you or the clan. _You!_ Of all people!" her eyes ablaze with fire and anger deepened into fern green. Her fists clenched and unclenched at her sides as she tried to control the punch she desperately wanted to throw at him. Exasperation filled her mind. Neji calling her a defect! '_Goddamn you Hyuuga's!'_

With a swift movement that even caught Lee off guard, Neji's fist connected with the door at the same time as he growled, "YARU!"

Tenten shot up from the couch and stared at her surroundings. Her heart beat wildly against her chest. Something was wrong, she felt it. Scanning the area, she turned to the doorway where she felt the emitting of chakras. She saw Neji along with Sakura and Lee. Tenten got up and waddled over to the hallway and stopped five feet away from Neji.

He was standing perfectly still and straight. His shoulders tense, his muscles bunching at the shoulder blades. She observed his arm extended with his fist planted at the door, the wood around it splintered and broken. Her gaze fell upon the two shinobi's with a questioning look. The blue chakra swirled and swished from the Neji's fist. Gently he pulled away and started to slowly pick the splinters out.

"Hinata's in the hospital. She's in the ICU." Neji mumbled his voice cold as steel.

Tenten stood wide eyed. "But she wasn't on any mission. Was she?"

Neji turned and leaned his back against the door frame. "No. She was training… Her training caused it." Sakura reached out and held Neji's palm. She concentrated her chakra to heal the wounds. The green light engulfed his hand gently probing the skin cells. It felt warm and comfortable. The pain was fading, the skin repairing.

Tenten covered her mouth with her palm, concealing a gasp. "Kami. Sakura- chan is she going to be alright?"

Sakura nodded as soon as she let go of Neji's healed hand. "Yes she will. We're just not sure about her sight. The damage was pretty extensive this time. I know its rare for the Hyuuga's to experience this, but from my guess it must be a bad gene that occurs ever couple of generations or so. I'm not to sure." She was stuck and desperately needed to perform tests on her to understand the situation better. Sakura was ready to do whatever it takes to get her close friend back to normal.

"Tenten I understand that Hinata was a close friend of yours, to all of us. But please try not to stress too much. Please for the sake of your health and children." Lee kept his gentle voice in order to soothe the shocked expecting mother. He knew it could amount to her going into labour early and may damage the twins.

Tenten walked over to Lee and Sakura. "How could you say that Lee! Of course ill stress! Kami… Sakura is it possible for me to see her tomorrow?" her eyes gazed at them with worry, pleading for her to see Hinata.

Finally Sakura moved from her position to hug Tenten. Because her rather big tummy in the way, she went to her side and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She placed her chin upon her shoulder and softly spoke, "Yes of course you can. I'm not too sure if she'll wake up but you may. Neji I suggest you get this information to your uncle Hiashi and Hanabi." She twisted her head and gave a pointed look at Neji. He understood, nodded and immediately went back into the house to get ready to break the news.

Just when he reached the end of the hallway he stopped with his back facing them, "Sakura- chan… gomenosai for my outburst I would never ever in my life label her anything worthless. I love her as my own sister. I hope you understand."

A small sad smile appeared on her lips as her expression gentled, "of course I understand. No need to apologize, we're just as shocked as you."

"Arigatou gozaimas, Sakura- chan."

* * *

Neji hurried through the main family's halls, his legs taking long strides. His long kept hair blew around him in a halo as he made his way towards the main room where he was to meet his uncle Hiashi and Hanabi in a private meeting. Neji was clad in a pair of black army pants, the ends stuffed into his boots that reached above his ankles, a simple navy blue shirt with a Konoha symbol at the back. He didn't wear his headband; neither did he wear his bandages that often covered his seal. The green sign was shown in plain sight, indicating his branch status. 

He had just gotten news that his cousin- sister, Hinata, was hospitalized in the emergency unit. Neji silently cursed at Hinata for her newfound stubbornness. Many years had passed from their encounter at the chuunin exam. And he knew deep in his heart the relationship between him, Hinata and Hanabi had grown ever since. Neji grew to care for the silent and shy Hyuuga as well as the loud, younger sibling who reminded him of Naruto and Anko. He often trained, bickered and protected them. He was initially chosen to be Hinata's bodyguard at the age of four, but it has only been the past 4 years that he actually stepped up to the responsibility.

Neji's often-cold demeanor was now wracked with tensed muscles due to stress. His glazy eyes filled with concern for the young Hyuuga. Making a sharp turn, he reached the end of the hall and slides open the door.

Hiashi and Hanabi were kneeling in front of each other they're gazes locked onto Neji. "Hiashi- sama, Hanabi- chan, **ashikarazu** for waking you up so early but we have a serious problem."

Upon reading the young mans expression, lord knows he hardly ever lost his cool façade, meant that it really was a serious situation. Hiashi frowned and gently spoke, "what's the matter Neji. It is quite rare for you to let you leave your emotions in plain view." quickly Neji shut the door, walked into the room, placed himself on his knees and bowed. Hiashi raised his eyebrows at the sudden show of respect. When resulting in an emergency situation, respect is hardly called for. The old man softened his gaze. He placed his palm on the young mans shoulder and felt the knots just beneath the skin.

"Come now, tell me what has happened." His voice gently coaxed Neji to answer. Hiashi felt his shoulders relax a little. Neji straightened his back and kept his sight to the floor. Hiashi kept his palm upon Neji's shoulder as an indication of support.

He sighed, "Its Hinata. She's in the ICU." Neji slowly raised his eyes to lock on to the leaders. "She pushed herself to far this time. I keep telling her to stop but she never listens." Neji's voice grew agitated," Hiashi- sama, she's training herself to death. They say she has been knocked unconscious and it will take time for her to replenish her lost chakra. They don't know when she may come to."

Hanabi stared at Neji with wide eyes. '_Hinata in a serious condition?'_ It shocked her. But then again, she knew it was coming. Ever since the Akatsuki dilemma, Hinata had changed. Although she still had her soft-spoken voice, affectionate eyes and her tendency to wear her heart on her sleeve, she was a changed woman. Her stubbornness competed with her fathers. Hinata's new found knowledge, responsibility, understanding of politics as well as her fiery will to protect her clan and countrymen proved to be a silent burden upon the heir. Hanabi knew that their father had a tough time trying to understand her sister. In the end, with some courage on Hinata's part she was able to change her father's opinion of her. And for once Hanabi saw concern in his eyes.

'_Kami, is she trying to kill herself? I know I have not been the most perfect person to her but must she continue this way?' _Hiashi silently agonized about the situation.

Neji's voice quivered. He didn't know whether he should break the worst part of the news or not. The words were stuck in his mouth but he knew he had to inform the senior Hyuuga. "Hiashi- sama there's a possibility that she may have a problem with her eyes. The byaakagun may be affecting her sight. Her eyes… it's impossible that it has affected her this way. No one has ever encountered this problem! Sakura- chan isn't sure what the cause is or how it infected her. She believes it may be genetic. There's a possibility she will become blind." Neji ended the last statement with a whisper.

'_The byaakagun is ruining her sight… what?!_' Hiashi felt his world go cold at the information. '_Impossible! Never such a thing has occurred within the Hyuuga clan. Kami what the hell is going on.' _Fear ripped through him like a tidal wave. Was he going to loose Hinata? His heart picked up pace as he went through the information over and over. He can't loose his daughter. Not like this. Not now when he was just starting to understand her. He felt tears well up whilst his emotions ran amok.

Hiashi tilted his head to catch Hanabi staring at him intently. For a moment, embarrassment took over and he shifted his hand to rest on his knee. Clearing his throat, he got up and paced up and down in front of Neji and Hanabi. He was like a panther ready to pounce at the nearest person. Worst of all he really was caught in a rut. There was a special meeting scheduled in the next two weeks and as the legal heir of the clan, he needed Hinata present. However, how was it possible for her to reach such a severe condition that placed her in the emergency unit? And her byaakagun?

'_It's impossible that her blood limit is weakening her.'_ Hiashi stopped and stared at his two children. Yes, he considered Neji like a son who reminded him greatly of his own brother.

"Who's in charge of her?" Hiashi inquired his voice hard with concern.

"Sakura- sama. Naruto's personal advisor and head of the medical units." Neji answered.

"Tousan you should trust Sakura- chan. She is excellent at what she does and was the apprentice of Gondaime Tsunade- sama." Hanabi voiced. She knew Sakura personally, and although she may be a bit of a quirk, she was a lovable hot-tempered woman who cared for her patients.

Neji glanced at Hanabi and shook his head in agreement before turning back to Hiashi. "She is right. Sakura loves Hinata as her own sister I'm sure she's focusing her fullest attention on upon her."

Hiashi shook his head slowly. His eyes cast down with sadness as he slowly plopped himself down upon the matted floor. With his legs crossed, he placed his elbow upon his knee and laid his head on his palm. He felt smothered, cornered and unsure on how to continue. Neji and Hanabi sat helplessly in front of him as time passed by with silence in the worry ladened room.

* * *

Hinata stirred, her mind slowly and dully working its engines to comprehend where she was and what had happened. She could hear a beeping sound. Somewhere, far off in a distance. She followed it, working her way through the blackness and the fog. It grew louder and louder. 

_Beep, beep, beep…_

She felt her body being sucked forward by an unknown force, trying desperately to get her closer to the noise. Her heartbeat thundered in her ears as she tried to not lose the beeping sound. Suddenly a rush of memories flooded her head. Like a video on fast forward, it zoomed in the deep cervices of her mind. It moved so rapidly she could barely keep up. Hinata panicked. She felt the speed increase as a loud thundering noise was roaring and ripping through her eardrums.

Suddenly Hinata sat up and let out a loud cry of pain. She stared at the end of her bed and sobbed, trying to get air into her burning lungs. She desperately tried to calm her breaths and slow her heart to a steadier beat. A few seconds passed, she managed to calm down and tried to focus on what had happened. Something was not right. It dawn on her that her eyesight was blurry. Hinata blinked once, twice, and nothing changed it was still blurry.

'_Kami!'_ she thought, '_I-I can't see!!'_

Once again panic like a crouching tiger pounced on her... she couldn't see! She couldn't see! Why couldn't she see!?

Hinata whimpered and let out a wail of fear. She rubbed eyes furiously, trying desperately to clear her vision, stopping a few times to check if her sight was back. However, to no avail. Her hands shook; her body trembled as every worst possible case scenario played through her head. What was she to do? Was it permanent? She pushed herself too far this time. Looking around the room, she tried to make out her venue. All she saw was white, blue, silver and occasional greens.

A bursting sound echoed through the empty room and 4 individuals shouted her name, "HINATA- CHAN!!!"

She looked around the space trying to pinpoint the shouts. Hinata saw four heads of different heights surround her. She rested her eyes upon a blurry pink head and whimpered, "D-doushite? Doushite Sakura? Why can't I s-see clearly!?!"

**

* * *

**

**Ashikarazu-** I'm sorry

**Doushite-** Why

**Aisheteruwa- **I love you. This form is used mostly between a husband and wife. The 'wa' at the end of the word is used only for female speech.

**Watashi** **wa anata wa go suki desu- **Is an extremely formal version of I love you and is hardly ever used. It is for a male to say to a female.

**Maa- **Oh my! or Gee! Used in female speech.

**Arigatou gozaimas**- Thank you. Formal version.

**Yaru**- Apparently means fuck. I'm not too sure.

AN: Sorry about the long wait. Life got a bit screwed up for me and I didn't have the motivation to continue with this chapter. I honestly don't know why but I had so much fun typing out chapters 3 and 4 rather than this. Oooooh and do I have some goooooood stuff coming out in the next few chapters laughs evilly. Btw yea I know Kakuzu might end up dying in the future chapters and Neji and Tenten are not fighting him, but... meh this FF XP

Anyways I hope u guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it's too long but I wanted to establish certain relationships concerning Hinata. Don't worry there's more to come!


	3. Fireworks and Fang

Aaaah arigatou gozaimas for the lovely reviews. So this is the next chapter, which hopefully will remain interesting for you wonderful people. Btw Blue shine angel, the next two chapters goes out to you. Thank you for the message!!

Hinata6- hmmm maybe he does, maybe he doesnt. Not everything is as it seems... muahhahhah. Honestly i myself dont know. My imagination is the one in chrge and so far shes comming up with alot of strange plotlines and scenes. so beware.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto stood outside the hospital café silently deliberating Hinata's current condition. She soundlessly covered her left hand with the chart pad, concealing her movements as she performed specific hand seals. When she was done, she kept her index and middle finger pointing up, much like the sign used for the byaakagun. She carefully ensued a voice concealing jutsu; normally used in A class missions when a team whishes to obscure their conversation from prying ears. Occasionally, Sakura would glance around taking in every detail and every person that went by or stood within the floor level.

Naruto remained still as a statue, his hands on his hips, his gaze lowered to stare directly into Sakura's aqua green eyes, quietly questioning her on the outcome of Hinata's condition. His eyes deepened into sapphire blue the more serious he became. He never missed a beat with whatever information Sakura parted onto him. At times Sakura would repeat her sentences differently should he not understand. Although he was deep into the conversation, the attentiveness to his surroundings never wavered. His ears occasionally perked up for the smallest sound, shift in breaths, and footsteps. His chakra, carefully shielded, spread out within the hospital, calculating the bodies that were present for work or visitation. His eyes shifted to take a mental picture of every face that passed by.

Naruto took the necessary precaution due to the possibilities that there may be a spy amongst them. Even though the main threat of the Akatsuki was destroyed years ago, there are still enemies that lurk within the walls of Konoha that wish to see it fall. Worse so, there are those willing to kidnap people within a blood limit clan for experimentation. And with the news that Suna and Konoha are finally coming to a proper alliance, every other country would be willing to shed blood on any information they can come across in order to step up their competition.

It was a dangerous game being played. The Kazekage was stacked with proper security; though from Naruto's experience Gaara was one badass motherfucker that no one would ever dare mess with. His reputation ran high and low through every, country, city, and clan. Gaara is best left unprovoked, unless they wish to commit suicide.

It was exactly 9 days since Hinata had been admitted. So far the progress was slow. Her body was far too weak to keep up with her training, resulting in the collapse. She was highly malnourished and her body was in desperation to retain its former strength. Sakura made sure she was hooked up to every possible system, and had all the available nurses at hand with a round the clock watch. She still hadn't broken out of her unconscious state, making everyone apprehensive. Sakura knew she wasn't brain dead, or that she was in coma. Her body just required the necessary rest to rebuild the strength that was lost.

The moment Kiba came bursting through the door with Hinata cradled in his arms; she knew there was something more to it. Actually something was off the moment she came back from her mission five years ago. Sakura never understood what happened. But whatever it was, it sure as hell left Hinata stronger, smarter yet somewhat hurtful. She lowered her gaze to the chart calculating the information. Everything seemed fine. Nothing to indicate that there was a serious trauma or a possible life threatening disease.

"I ran a series of tests from the blood sample I took and from scanning her eyes with my jutsu. I won't be able to determine anything yet. You'll have to be more patient." When she was done, she raised her head and found Naruto staring at her with the saddest eyes. Just as quickly he hung his head away, to cover his vulnerability.

Those eyes, she couldn't stand the sorrow that was reflected through them. Sakura tightened her grip on the file. His emotion shone so bright it hurt her head just thinking about what he was going through. There was only one time when she saw such a look. It was years ago when he failed to bring Sasuke back the first time. He was beaten up so badly they had him bandaged from head to toe. She understood why he would be so concerned with Hinata's well being. She saved his life more than once, and understood him better and deeper than anyone. Their feelings were based on friendship, brotherhood and admiration for one another.

Sakura reached out and placed her small, gloved hand into his large one. Gently, she squeezed it as a sign of reassurance and comfort. Naruto brought his gaze up and stared at the aqua green depths of her eyes. Suddenly a wide grin appeared upon his face, his whisker like scars spreading and curving at her like a smile. However, it didn't quiet reach his eyes. She knew it was a futile attempt to reassure her back, to give her a sign that he was alright.

Even though he always was the loud mouthed, stupid, hyperactive boy, he still was human enough to feel pain, sorrow, hurt and anguish. Actually, Sakura truly believed he was much more sensitive to pain than others and his pillar was his some-what optimistic, exuberant attitude. But she could read a cover up a mile away. And she sure as hell could read Naruto like the back of her hand. There was no use hiding anything from her, she's been with him on the field far to long to not know.

At the moment, he looked so much older than his age. The dark circles made his eyes appear sunken and hallow. She also noticed that he looked slightly thinner than usual. His cheek and chin sported a short beard. He must have been awake for a few days to look as messed up as he did. Obviously being a Hokage was not as easy as it seemed.

Suddenly, Naruto leaned in and planted a kiss upon her cheek. His voice whispered softly to her, "Arigatou Sakura- chan." Without so much as a glance, he turned around and left. His head hung low as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair. His muscles felt tight and strained from pulling another all nighter. The countries state affairs were certainly a top priority at the moment, and a bunch of fat old feudal lord's continuously bawking at you is bound to leave you up for 4 days straight.

Placing her hands on her hips she watched him leave. His cloak blowing softly with each quick step. Thinning her lips, Sakura gripped her hips as a slight frown creased her forehead.

"It's been a while since you last visited the hospital. I know you didn't come here for a check-up." Sakura tossed her head to glance over her shoulder. Narrowing her lids, she gazed at the figure standing a few feet away from her back. "Don't you know its not very nice sneaking up on people?" she asked, voice laced with sarcasm.

* * *

The sun shone brightly over the town, its rays hitting every nook and cranny, leaving no place in the dark. The town was as bright as the sky, radiant with life. People ran around the town going about their usual day. Women and children all piled up near the rivers having a fun filled morning cooling off or getting a tan. No breeze passed through; only the steam that emitted from the ground remained present. Its vaporized state created a mirage for those who have stayed out with the suns presence, too long.

Amidst the hustle and bustle, two savage looking eyes stared at the entrance of the hospital. Its serpent like slits fixed its gaze upon a young woman that stood at the desk of the reception. Her wild, short, cropped hair gleamed purple- black beneath the sun's rays as it flashed upon her small delicate frame. Just then the doors opened, a nurse who just got off her shift passed through the doors. Sniffing the air, the scent of jasmine mingled with anti septic reached his nose. It was intoxicating, for a moment his mind reeled with her scent.

Kiba stayed glued outside the doors. His legs felt like lead. But he knew he couldn't just walk away, Hinata needed him now more than ever. And he was not about to abandon his friend. However, seeing Hanabi standing there caused his world to shatter. He couldn't understand it. How is it that somewhere deep down his feelings for her were in chaos? She was barely 15! But he couldn't help be drawn to her. Her wild spunky nature contrasted immensely with her delicate Hyuuga features.

Placing his hands into the back pockets of his pants, he lifted his head up to stare at the clear blue sky. Not a single cloud remained in sight. "Tch! Its not even summer yet." He silently grumbled. His red button up shirt matched the clan markings under his eyes. The long sleeves remained rolled up to his elbows, showing off his tanned arms, the small veins visible as the muscles and tendons flexed with his every move.

Quickly blowing out a sigh, he brought his head down and gazed at Hanabi. His hands shifted as he placed them into the front pockets. The action caused the ends of his shirt to push up and open slightly, revealing smooth skin. With a quick roll of his shoulders and the snap of his neck he proceeded to his destination. All the while never taking his eyes of Hanabi.

* * *

Hanabi leaned against the desk. Turning her head, she looked at the watch that hung behind the reception. He was late. Letting out a frustrated sigh she started to tap her fingers in annoyance. He was no better than Kakashi sensei. And knowing him he's probably out with his fur ball friend Akamaru, 'dynamic marking' the whole forest. Hanabi let out a snort as an old memory swam to life. It had hardly been 4 weeks since that incident. Akamaru accidentally sprayed on Neji when he was out on his daily routine. Such a shame the Hyuuga were cursed with the weak spot, sadly for Neji it was that weak spot that had him burned red like a lobster, for a whole week.

Just the thought of it made Hanabi laugh out loud, earning her weird stares from the nurses and doctors around her.

"Mante koto da! I always KNEW you were crazy, Hanabi chan." Kiba's voice lowered an octave as he addressed her name. His animalistic eyes scanned her attire and body, shifting from her face to her feet in a slow languid movement that bordered on sensual. Hanabi wore her hair in a classic Lolita- punk style. It started of extremely short at the back, exposing her neck and a unique tattoo that extended to the mid section between her shoulder blades. Towards the sides, her hair sloped down to long lengths at the front to frame her face. The tips of her long hair reached the top of her breasts. She wore a baby blue tube top; her curvy waist was wrapped by a thick navy blue kimono bow that spread out like wings behind her back, her legs were complimented by a pair of long, flared out black pants that covered her feet.

Snapping her mouth shut, Hanabi slowly turned her narrowed eyes and glared at Kiba. She let out a 'tch' through her pouted lips and snapped her fingers in front Kiba's face. Pointing her index finger and touching the tip of his nose, she brought every ounce of anger she had within her and growled, "Oi dog boy! I understand you and Akamaru have been a couple for a long time, but for the love of kami cant you two stop humping each other and actually arrive early for once!" Her accusing statement earned her a red faced, open mouthed, wide-eyed Kiba who stood as still as a statue.

'_Yatta! I got you now fur ball!' _inner Hanabi shrieked in triumph as fire blazed through her eyes. A smirk took shape upon her lips as she watched him in his flustered state. He tried desperately to come up with a good come back, but somehow the Akamaru comment caught him off guard. Folding her arms over her chest, she shifted her hips and arched a brow. Kiba stared at her face and knew plain well that her ego was the size of Mt. Fuji at the moment. However he couldn't care less, the stance she just took enthralled him.

Kiba took in a deep breath. The moment her scent hit him he knew full well what each one indicated. Her chakra was built up to a powerful frequency that was quite unique for a young girl as her. But knowing the Hyuuga clan, he was hardly surprised. Her own scent had shifted from the once jasmine, to the now electric lemon. He couldn't actually smell citrus but her scent or at least the attitude that was built around her gave off an electric charge. Plus her straight slightly arched back, the lift of her chin, the electric air around her pointed out to one thing. Alpha. And without her knowing, she was indirectly challenging him.

While he took note this new information, Hanabi noticed that Kiba's face slowly got back to a more curious and serious expression. Suddenly his eyes held hers captive and stared back with such intensity for a moment, she felt fear grip her. Kiba shifted closer and stood right in front of her. His body touching hers but not quite, the heat from their bodies arced and laced together. His hands remained within his pockets, however his head was held up right above her. He was a full six heads taller from her 5'3 height; his proximity caused him to bow his head in order to take up her challenge. And for an alpha like him, its hard to resist a female within the same rank trying to dominate him, or rather get him in a fix. He lowered his head till his chin was practically touching his chest and hit his gaze at her.

Hanabi arched her back to return the stare. His snake like eyes captivated Hanabi. Her neck was slowly starting to cramp from being held up. Yet she couldn't break her gaze. Her big opal eyes pierced his narrowed slits. As time passed by she noticed something stirring beneath his eyes. Ferocity, feral passion, and authority blended together into a cyclone that continued to twist and swirl within the black pupils. The further Hanabi felt herself go in, the more she pierced, the more layers began to fall revealing something far greater than she ever imagined. Kiba's eyes and his intent look caused her breath to hitch. Suddenly, like the flicker of a flame, his eyes glowed red; reminding her of a pair of wolfs eyes that stared at her in the dark. Its ferocious color intimidated Hanabi that it caused her to take a step back. His eyes never broke, never wavered from her own. And then within a blink of an eye it receded back to normal. It was as if nothing ever happened. Kiba's face remained passive, the tips of his lips curved slightly downwards, his jaw tight with seriousness.

Suddenly Hanabi realized just what game he was playing, '_oh the nerve of him!' _Her lids narrowed till they were thin slits, fire blazed from her eyes. She took a few steps back and shot daggers at him. Kiba arched a brow and commented with a slight growl in his voice, "your so sexy when your angry." He ended the sentence with the cockiest grin imaginable. Hanabi let out a gasp and with an indignant sniff, she raised her nose in the air, 'harrumphed' and turned to walk off towards the cafeteria. His mouth snapped shut in an animalistic manner, Kiba's eyes narrowed as he stared at the young Hyuuga girl walking away.

He took notice of the little 'swish' as she swayed her hips with every step. "Yare yare, kirei na magame. Nee Hanabi chan?" His husky voice quietly asked her. Kiba's head lowered whilst his eyes remain fixed at Hanabi's figure. Not once did he blink, at this moment he resembled a predator stalking his prey. A smirk formed upon Kiba's face, curving his mouth to show off his canines that sprang forth from his upper and lower jaws. It looked like a snarl rather than a cocky response, thus causing his face to contort slightly, revealing his clans beast traits. His cheeks shifted slightly to contain the change of teeth in his mouth as another pair of smaller canines slide out.

With deliberate slowness, he removed his left hand from his pocket and kept it fixed at his side, slowly he stretched his fingers. Several cracks emitted from his knuckles and wrist as his nails lengthened into claws that curved into sharp tips. Kiba's eyes fluttered as he brought his head up and arched his neck. He mentally fought with his inner self. The animal side of man that tended to the basic necessities for survival. And he hated that his clan, his heritage, was far more adept in their beast sides that often conflicted with reality of certain situations. And at that moment, the magnetic pull, the urge was for to great to be ignored.

He inhaled sharply, his nostrils flaring, to get her scent that intoxicated his mind. His mouth shifted to a sneer, his eyebrows furrowed together as a painful expression painted across his face. Everything about her was pure cruelty. From her smile, to her all seeing eyes. She was like a single rose covered with millions of thorns that sliced his skin as he tried to get near her. While curving his hand into a fist, his claws receded back to normal. The canines shifted, his face came back to its human state. Kiba moved his hand back and planted them in their previous place.

Kiba resumed an emotionless face and began stalking Hanabi towards the café. His movements were sluggish and un-hurried. A lazy drawl that allowed him time to gather his thoughts. It's been 9 long days and he wasn't expecting Hinata's condition to change. It scared him that he hasn't seen her in such a condition, at least not in a long time. Even during several missions she managed to escape with a few bruises. The only time she was in a grave state was during the chuunin exams when she battled with Neji. Kiba sighed, '_Hinata chan… you've become a pro. I always knew you were one. You just needed the support and confidence. Kami what happened to you that day?'_

Hinata's most precious gift, her family heritage, her sight was at risk. But so was her mental stability. She was under a lot of pressure due to the demands of the clan. She often spoke with him and Shino on how to go about situations when she felt her self-confidence waver. They **all** talked about they're own clans problems; it was the only way for them to deal with the pressure. And they're friendship towards each other offered them the comfort and support they needed during tough times. Considering they were already of age, they were being taught on the political backgrounds and handlings of their own clans. And doubled with country missions, it proved to be a hell of rough ride.

Kiba continued to stroll along, each step as heavy as lead. The worry, pain, longing and sadness started to get to him. All he could do was linger. '_Hinata chan, I wish you could wake up. Watashi… gomenosai! I know I am selfish about this, but I need your help and support so much right now. Out of all the people, why your sister.'_ Kiba raised his hands and rubbed his face with his palms, quickly running his fingers through his spiky hair. He felt so lost and torn apart about what to do with Hinata and how he should deal with his feelings for Hanabi. But this was not the place to dwell on such things. '_Kami, tasukete!'_

* * *

Hanabi was already waiting for him at one of the tall tables. Her hands clutched a cup of coffee. The warmth seeped into her skin and whispered over her whole body. At that moment it was the only thing that cleared away any numbness the current situation had caused. It's been so long since Hinata was admitted. It felt like as if a year had passed. She missed her greatly, even though she was the quiet type, her sister provided her the strength and love that kept her wanting to be more like her, diplomatic, tough and most of all compassionate.

She kept her head down, her hair covering her face from the world, like a curtain. He stood near the table right in front of her. Never letting her out of his sight. Kiba observed the little things about Hanabi; quietly reading her face and taking note of the tiny actions not many people seem to catch her doing. The small trembling of her shoulders, the way she shied away from everyone around her by concealing her expression. He felt her pain as greatly as his own and they were both in this together. Hinata was like the younger sister he never had and because of her; he learned a great many things that he would have taken granted for. Because of her, he would have never realized the capacity of his feelings towards Hanabi.

Kiba bent over and rested his elbows on the table, so that he came face to face with Hanabi. Reaching out with both hands, he tenderly brushed her hair away her from her face. Tucking the strands behind her ears. He gently cupped her chin and lifted her head up to catch a glimpse of her eyes. The tears were welled up, yet they were held a bay. Quickly Hanabi reached out and rubbed her arm over her eyes to wipe away its existence. A lump filled her dry throat as she kept her gaze away from Kiba's face, her soft crystal lavender eyes paid close attention to the floor.

Kiba could smell it the rusty, dust like smell of fear and worry. His eyes glanced away from the pain that reflected in hers and stared at the counter. A tick started in his jaws. He couldn't let this happen, she needed support. Hinata and Hanabi both needed him now and he just can't let them down. Suddenly he leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers. His eyes fluttered shut while he eased his chaotic mind. Slowly, with both hands he reached out to caress her hair. Hanabi remained as still as a rock, his fingers gently brushing away the strands in order to sooth her. Biting her bottom lip she turned her gaze up to catch Kiba's expression filled with pain and sadness.

Hanabi broke away from Kiba's hold and rushed over to his side. She reached out and grabbed him; wrapping her arms around his waist she hugged him fiercely. She was scared as hell and he was her only lifeline. She was not about to let him go. Kiba was thrown back by her actions, he didn't dare hug her just incase she would break again from embarrassment. Shock took place upon his features as he felt her tighten her hold on him, her body moved in closer till she was fully imprinted upon him. Kiba swallowed hard and slowly bent his arms into an embrace. His lips slightly parted as he laid a kiss upon her silky purple black hair. Wrapping his strong arms around her shoulders he held her close, soothing her with the warmth of his body. He closed his eyes and just held on. They were both hurting and they had each other to support. All he wanted to do was protect her. And just holding her like this was enough.

**

* * *

Mante koto da- what a disaster**

**Tasukete**- help!

**Yare yare, kirei na magame**- oh boy, what a nice view 

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait, the reason was well life and its ups and downs (mostly downs). And I had a lot of trouble with the characters and how to play out the scenes. Thing is this chapter is now divided into 2 parts. I was going to keep the rest of it with this chapter but then when I checked the size it came up to 80KB and I wasn't even finished!!! I put Kiba and Hanabi together; I know its crazy but for some reason it fit well with the plot. I actually never turned my eye on this particular pairing but I couldn't resist getting them together.

Hmm shit the story seems to be quite OOC. I wanted to make it semi-realistic, at least certain aspects, especially Kiba's character. You know I had just realized that Kiba was from a clan that focused on dogs (or animals if you will) and I've always had a love of shape shifters or men with animal traits (rawr!) so I couldn't resist putting in some … intensity… yes I think that would be the right word. Specially the conflict he had with his inner self. Okay for that part, I know Hinata was in the hospital and it seemed selfish and heartless of him wanting Hanabi, but honestly… come on if you guys were a male (and those who already are), pile that up with you having the heritage of being somewhat beast like. Wouldn't you have conflicts with your animal side? No matter how dire the situation can be, I know I would (grins). Now I really want to write a separate story for these two. Hmmm next project maybe?

Did I develop this chapter and characters well??? Especially Hanabi? I had trouble with her so I'm not too sure. And well considering I have no idea what type of character Hanabi is, I decided to make her a somewhat wild child. I know it sounds crazy, but that was my first impression of her from the chuunin exam arc. So yes I'm worried about that. Oh oh oh!! But I have to say INXS- I need you tonight, was a huge inspiration for the KibaxHanabi scene. Jaa!

Oh and I know Gaara and Hinata action hasn't been included anywhere. Well that's cause my imagination has been a bitch and has been postponing everything till I get some relationships of other characters and Hinata's condition in tact. But good news, a bit of GxH love is on the way.

Anyways my loves, I hope you enjoy this chapter and show meh teh luuurrve! (With your reviews of course! Platonically! Duh! 'cough cough')

(Jesus i really need a beta!)

* * *


	4. Angel from the sun

WARNING: EXTREMELY LONG CHAPTER TO MAKE UP FOR MY LACK OF GxH!!! REVIEWS WOULD BE MOST APPRECIATED!! I LOVE JOO GUYS!

* * *

Naruto remained hidden in the shadows, carefully concealing his presence. His sapphire blue eyes watched the two like a hawk, never blinking and never breaking his sight from them. This was not good. If anyone from the Hyuuga or Inuzuka clan caught Kiba and Hanabi in this compromising position there would be blood to pay. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto debated whether he should come forward and break the two, or stand back and watch the scene unfold. Technically it was his right and his duty to stop any situation that may cause an internal war within Konoha's clans. '_Yaru! Kiba- teme don't do this. Not right now.'_ Naruto carefully scouted the area making sure none of the respected clan members happened to be around.

Having dealt with both clans, it would be a fucked up situation. Both tribes have been within Konoha for hundreds of years and have remained loyal towards their country. They are well respected and known amongst the other kingdoms as one of the top shinobi clans. The Inuzuka's who are more beast than man were savage and ruthless when it came to the protection of their kin. They maintained themselves like a single pack of wolves that were dominated by the main alphas, who constantly deal with internal clan affairs. If Kiba was caught courting a woman outside the clan the possibility of someone crying 'blood' was pretty high. How the Inuzuka's would obtain it, one could only imagine.

And the notorious Hyuuga's with their high nosed, egoistic superiority were bound to sneer and spit at the other clan. They're criticism of the tribe operating like beasts rather than humans could lead to a vicious battle. Not one of the Hyuuga's, including Hiashi, would ever see his daughter run off with a 'dog' boy. He would rather kill her himself. And currently Konoha was in an unstable situation that called for diplomacy and not barbaric methods to deal with issues far greater than an out-of-clan marriage. An alliance was needed for all operations to smooth over, war was not the answer.

Naruto inwardly sighed. Things were getting far more complicated than he hoped. He twisted his head and glanced back to find Sakura speaking to **him**. '_Kuso what the hell is he doing here.'_ Naruto felt himself trapped in some weird double jeopardy. He leaned against the wall till his back was perfectly aligned with it. Due to his training and several years working with the Anbu, not a single sound emitted from his movements. Naruto focused on sealing his chakra, a special move that allowed him to slip by undetected. And combined with a camouflage jutsu that permitted him to blend in with the background made him far more undetectable. But **he** was no rookie. Those eyes saw everything. Naruto didn't bother being caught by him; he'd probably run into him later to discuss other matters.

His head snapped up and his eyes held Naruto's in a deadlock. A smile took shape upon his thin lips in greeting. Naruto returned the smile with a frown and hand signals that were encoded in a special sign language. He narrowed his eyes, his expression turned serious as he nodded in understanding. Bending forward, he whispered into Sakura's ear. She quickly turned and glanced at Naruto's direction. He lifted his arm and made his hand visible, motioning for her to join him. Sakura exchanged a few more words to the man in front of her and then he flashed himself away.

Naruto turned to catch the couple once again. They had shifted from their earlier embrace to stand side by side quietly talking to each other in hushed voices. Their hands remained entwined together hidden by their bodies and the table. He shifted his gaze and watched out of the corner of his eyes as Sakura came walking. He lifted his hand in a stop signal, reaching out he made the necessary hand commands and engulfed her with his chakra and jutsu. Now they were both concealed from the outside world, yet they could see each other. Sakura continued forward and stopped in front of Naruto. He nodded his head towards the cafeteria and budged to give her a better view.

Sakura arched a brow and silently sent Naruto a questioning look, "Nandeska?" To her, they seemed like two ordinary people having a conversation. Naruto let out an exasperated sigh and pointed to their concealed hands. Squinting her eyes, she bent for a closer look and then let out a loud gasp. Slapping her forehead she swore, "masaka! Nani… Are they??" she brought up her pinky finger, to Naruto's face.

He nodded his head in approval. "Looks like it. Though I'm not too sure." Naruto casually shrugged.

"Naruhodo…" She folded her arms over her chest; a serious expression condoning her face. For a few minutes they both stood in their positions and observed the couple. Kiba and Hanabi occasionally made a quick sweep of the vicinity to check for any intrusions. Yet they couldn't detect the Hokage and his personnel advisor. With a slow twist of her heel she turned herself so her back faced the pair. Her body remained extremely close to Naruto who didn't break his stare from them. Leaning in, carefully she lowered her voice and replied, "You have to do something about this. They can't behave this way. What if someone catches them? Someone from they're own clan? Kami it'll be disastrous." Her fists clenched tightly till her nails pricked her gloves. This was a very bad idea to begin with.

Naruto slowly turned his gaze towards Sakura who stood right under his nose. Each breath he took would occasionally bring in her scent, wild flowers. His gaze softened as he stared right into her eyes. "I can't do that Sakura. At least not yet." If he was going to interfere in this complicated relationship, now was not the time. He needed to precede this with caution and neutrality, or else there would be a lot of un-necessary complications in the way. Plus, he didn't want to tarnish whatever alliance any of the clans had agreed to just because someone fell in love. And he didn't need a bunch of old men questioning his strategy and authority if he should step on the wrong foot.

"Why not?" Sakura replied with her voice as low as possible, "you do realize if this gets out the Hyuuga's would seal her away and make sure that that boy –she pointed over her shoulder at Kiba with her thumb- never gets within 500 yards from her. Naruto they could even kill him for ever laying a hand on their heir." She desperately didn't want to see something bad happen to both of them. She knew Kiba would be able to survive, but Hanabi was only 15 years old. It may traumatize her, or even lead her to do something far worse that would leave everyone devasted.

Naruto ran his fingers through his hair. This was not going well. He let out a loud breath and rolled his shoulders to relieve the tension. "Sakura it's far more fragile than you think. I can't just step in and break up something between those two. It will make the matter worse and give them a reason to continue it further." He placed his hands on his hips and quickly glanced back at the two. Things may turn go downhill from here and it was a bet he wasn't willing to make. Silently he prayed that it wouldn't further damage the peace within the walls of Konoha.

Sakura made a face of agreement and started to rub her arm. "Naruto wakarimashita, demu it would be far better to cut it when it's early than when it's too late." She voiced out softly. '_Yaaruuu_' Sakura mentally groaned. She shifted to lean her head against the wall. Slowly she closed her lids and let the cool texture of the wall comfort her aching head. Naruto stared at Sakura through the corner of his eyes. She looked exhausted. He could tell she was on a twenty-four shift; the dark circles around her eyes were evident. Yet they emphasized the color. Reaching out he gripped her shoulder and squeezed it in reassurance.

Naruto turned to face her, pushing his weight on his shoulder to lean against it. "Wakata. Demu Kiba is a good man, and Hanabi chan is growing into a wonderful woman. Let the situation play out by itself. When the time is right I will interfere. Right now there are far more delicate situations at hand and Hanabi chan and Kiba's growing love affair is not one of them. Plus they'll be better at hiding it." His voice dropped to a loud whisper in order to calm both their emotions. For a second his vision of Sakura's stern, yet delicate face, blurred. Bringing the heel of his palms to his eyes, he squeezed them shut. Upon opening them, his vision returned. '_Kuso!'_ he was exhausted to the point he couldn't even feel the movement of his legs. The ground felt like air and at any moment he would collapse from the lack of sleep.

She placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose and started to rub. She was getting stressed out with all this involvements. Complications were arising like weeds ready to feast on Konoha's vulnerability. Sakura let out a snort, "Well they're not off to a good start. YOU, of all the people in Konoha, caught them." She arched a brow at him.

Naruto placed his hand to his heart and flashed her his sad chibi eyes, "I take offence to that!" he sniffed. Sakura chuckled, she used to never give a damn about his expressions or feelings, but now she considers them above her own. Plus she had to admit he did look adorable with his blue eyes. He flashed her a smile and a wink before he resumed his exhausted state. Sakura took in a deep breath to try and stifle a yawn. "Look, I know that the countries state affairs are rather unstable right now. But if you don't clear this situation, you're going to have to deal with an internal war. The Inuzuka's are brutal about their territory." Sakura rubbed her face with her hands and looked up into his gaze.

She pleaded with her eyes, begging him to handle this situation with care. She knew far to well what both the clans were capable off. Both she and Naruto have witnessed their angers first hand and knew killings were inevitable. Who would instigate it was the million yen question. "And the Hyuuga's aren't keen on anyone from the outside mixing with their own. They don't want their secrets to get out or get diluted by another bloodline." Sakura stated the fact. It was rare for a Hyuuga to mix with another clan. Heck this was probably the first to ever happen.

Naruto moved away from Sakura and stretched his arms over his head. He arched his back, causing a string of snaps to go off. For a moment, he swayed from the relief his stretching gave to his tensed body. Rolling his neck, Naruto quickly snapped it from side to side, as another series of cracks resounded. Sighing, he started to pace back and forth contemplating the situation. "Ii desu Sakura chan, demu if I do get involved, I may end up losing a comrade that I greatly trust. And most importantly my friend." He focused his gaze on the white floors, his eyes were so tired that the color was starting to blind him. "Plus I don't want to interfere in something so fragile that may cause me and Hinata to butt heads. You know how she is with Hanabi and Kiba. I know she'll support them. I do too, but they're picking a wrong time to be messing around."

She quickly placed herself in front of him to stop the pacing, which FYI was driving her up the wall. She gripped him by his biceps and held him still. He needed rest, and he needed it now or else he would pass out from exhaustion. Malnutrition and excessive amounts of caffeine were starting to show through his feature. Naruto's skin had completely lost its color; he was so pale that if he were to place himself on the wall people would think he is the wall! Reaching into her back pocket she plucked her small penlight and flipped from one eye to the next. His irises were horrendously bloodshot and unfocused. Naruto's eyes were so tired and sensitive she had to keep his lids open because the light was unbearable. Sighing, "behind all that brass and hot headedness, he trusts and respects you more than anyone. At least talk to him and warn them to keep their involvement low for a while. And please tell me you don't have any more debates going on? You need some sleep, and that's an order. I'll inform everyone that you're taking a few days off. Oh and that goes for Gaara as well. Desho Naruto kun?"

For a moment his eyes widened in shock at the last words she spoke out, "wakarimashita." Suddenly, Naruto flashed her a big wide grin that reached his eyes. It made them sparkle like two clear blue crystals. "Naruto… kun? Hee, that's a first. Could it be that the beautiful Sakura chan has finally fallen for moi?" Naruto struck a very questionable pose, with his hand delicately touching his chest. He fluttered his eyelashes at Sakura and blew her a kiss. It was times like these that she wondered how was it possible he was in charge of a whole country, and so far never made a fucked up move. He was a very eccentric young man.

Sakura just stared at him with a deadpan expression, "keep saying that and I'll tell everyone you're a eunuch. AND considering I happen to be the head of this hospital I have the power to provide the proof." She replied with her voice devoid of any emotion. Her inner Sakura shrieked '_You don't want to mess with me!!'_

Naruto froze. He stared at her with his eyes popping out of his head and his jaw, as wide as the Pacific Ocean, hanging open. "Usotsuki…" he let out in a rough whisper.

"Hah! Try me!" Sakura let out a cackle as she took on the 'crazy-evil-laugh-pose'. "You never know I could even…" she shaped her fingers into scissors and 'snip snip' -ed the air, "on your next check up. Eheheheh." '_shannaro!!' _inner Sakura cackled evilly.

Naruto's left eyes started to twitch, suddenly he shot his hand out. Pointing at her he shrieked, "USOTSUKI!!!" Sakura burst out laughing, and then the unexpected happened. She reached out and squeezed him into a warm hug. Naruto stood silently in shock for a few seconds, wondering how to respond. It was a rare feat for her to hug him, or to even show him an ounce of her feelings, at least anything related with him. And whenever she did, it was always quite appalling. Naruto softened his gaze and smiled. It took a while for his exhausted brain to convey the message to his muscles but eventually He returned the hug and sighed. The comfort and support was exactly what he needed right now. No judgments, no words, no regrets, just someone to stand by him and offer him support.

'_Maybe it was what Kiba and Hanabi wanted in the first place.' _

No, there has always been sparks flying between those two ever since last year.

Naruto quit talking to himself and just enjoyed the hug. His mind reeled and spun the moment he shut his eyes. Gravity took in a huge breath sucking his body to the ground causing all the blood from his head to rush down. Exhaustion was starting crawls its way through and weave itself around Naruto, coaxing him to fall asleep. Its sweet lullaby was pure bliss that gently probed its way through to his internal organs. His lungs followed its soft tune, causing him to take in deep slow breaths. The warmth of Sakura's body seeped in till he felt nothing more than just heat. The floor lost its existence as he slipped further into his conscience. Sakura's eyes flew open; she felt his body sag against her. He had at least a good 30 kilos on her, and it was starting to crush her. "Ano… Naruto?"

A sliver of drool threatened to roll down his chin. He continued to sag some more, a serene look exposed on his face. To hell with everyone he was going to sleep, and he was going to sleep now. "Hmmmm… Sakura chaaaaan you're as soft as a bed." A small snort escaped his nose. The vein on Sakura's forehead popped the moment his snore escaped. '_He's not the only one sleep deprived here! Oh the nerve! Shannaro!'_ She reached down and pinched his lower back to wake him up from his sleepy state. He yelped, and jumped back, "itee!" he crouched down and started to rub himself, mumbling various obscenities that would make a priest blush. Sakura let out a deep breath; finally the weight was off. Scratching her head she nagged, "now you better get some rest okay. I'll call if there are any changes. And again, get some rest!"

Rolling his eyes he grumbled under his breath, "Hai _obaachan_!" he threw the last word at her.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"

* * *

Suddenly Kiba took to attention. Something happened that captured his interest. Cocking his head to the side, he listened to the sounds that emitted through the air. Hanabi stared at him; his behavior took her by surprise. She had never been on a mission with him and wasn't adept to his skills. But looking at his clan's traits, there was a lot going on that she didn't know about. "Kiba kun, nandeska?" he just ignored her question and continued to listen carefully. His eyes narrowed, as something seemed out of place. Was it a yelp? No no it sounded more like whine. Gathering his chakra he weaved it together into thin strands that were extremely sensitive to sound, he let it flow through the hospital. It seeped under the doors and through several cracks. Any sound that emitted would be captured by his chakra sending it to his direction. It allowed his ears to pick up the change in frequencies and helped him with voice recognitions.

Then he heard it, a cry of pain. It vibrated and tingled as it got sucked into the chakra. The sound traveled through the networks and within a few milliseconds reached his ears. The voice frequency matched only one person, "Hinata!!!" Kiba murmured beneath his breath. He was positive it was her. The slight high pitch in her voice, the somewhat breathy tone yet roughness due to lack of use. Yes it was her and he was sure of it. She sounded upset, like she was in trouble. Oh dear kami!

She wanted to see her again, talk to her, ask for her help and support, but most of all she just wanted her physical presence. Everyday she would walk around like a part of herself was missing, she was not going to lose her sister again. Hanabi grabbed the collars of his shirt to get his attention, "nani! Is she awake? Nandeska!? Is everything okay? How do you know it's her? ANSWER ME!!" tears threatened to well up and spill down her cheeks. She was desperate. Desperate to know that her sister was awake and well. If it really is Hinata, then that meant everything was okay. That she was alive and ready to be around the people who care for her. It would be a huge relief to know she finally snapped out of her coma like state. Finally, after so long.

Snapping out of his trance he reached out and gently grasped her wrists. He held them in one hand, while the other cupped her cheek, "its her I'm sure of it. And she sounds like she's in pain. I don't know what's wrong. Demu… we better get to her soon." He cocked his head again and closed his eyes. Once again he reached out and concentrated, separating the sounds of daily life with the sound located in her room. Suddenly he snapped his eyes open. As if struck by lightning, he grabbed Hanabi's hand and ran out of the cafeteria.

"HINATA!!"

* * *

Naruto and Sakura snapped to attention and turned to see Kiba charging towards them at full speed. They both heard him cry out Hinata's name. And that meant only one thing, that she was awake. But from the way his skin paled lead them to believe something was terribly wrong. Naruto hadn't switched from his jutsu's. He still kept them concealed so as to not alert Kiba and Hanabi of any conspiracy. Plus they were hardly a few feet away; if they got out of the jutsu they would suspect that they were spying on them. Considering they're rather complicated situation. '_Kuso!'_ Sakura and Naruto swore at the same time. They were ready and waiting for them to pass by so that they could break through and follow them.

Kiba and Hanabi rushed down the hall and made the sharp turn. Just when they twisted around, as if in slow motion, Kiba snapped his head and stared right into Naruto's eyes. For a brief second his eyes burned reddish gold and his lips pulled back into a snarl revealing sharp incisors. Naruto stood stunned at the action. How the fuck did he know Naruto was spying on them. Then just as quick he took of with Hanabi close behind him. They're footfalls echoing through the white stained hall. For a moment Naruto's mind whirled at the silent threat Kiba just gave him. He narrowed his eyes and stared at the two running.

Sakura saw the exchange and stood silent and stunned. Well it looked like Kiba wasn't a fool after all. She turned to Naruto, only to see his expression harsh and serious. He was pissed and sure as hell didn't like how things turned out. Just then Naruto released the jutsu's and grabbed Sakura by the elbow. "Come on!" he commanded. Both of them took off behind Hanabi and Kiba. They rushed down the halls, twisting and turning, climbed the stairs and finally reached the level Hinata's room was located. Kiba abruptly stopped right in the middle of the hall and took to attention. He cocked his head to the side and listened. Hanabi remained quiet and still waiting for Kiba to give them the go.

"Nandeska?" A panting Naruto asked. Him and Sakura reached the two and stared at Kiba quizzically. Naruto felt his lungs expand to the point it hurt and let out a loud and sharp exhale. His lungs were burning from the over work. His already tired body was getting a physical beating from the many turn of events. He cursed, silently wishing he had taken a soldiers pill. He couldn't sustain much longer. Suddenly tiny spots started to burst before his eyes. He tried to quickly blink them away but to no avail. His body swayed as the blood started to drain from his face. Sakura saw him and grabbed his sleeves to stop him from collapsing, "breathe Naruto, bend over and look down to the floor it'll stop the dizziness."

Naruto obeyed and slowly hunched over and placed his hands on his knees to balance his weight. The spots and dizziness slowly dissipated, clearing his vision. Sakura slowly rubbed his back to soothe him. His mouth remained open as he continued to suck in deep breaths, "Kiba teme what the fuck is going on."

Kiba had taken a few steps forward and then stopped with his back facing them. He shot his head to one side and listened again. Hanabi, Naruto and Sakura stood waiting. "Its quiet. There's no sound and I can't hear anything. She stopped moving." Kiba's eyes narrowed '_why did she stop.'_ His gaze remained fixed at the end of the hall; his eyes were glazed with pure concentration as he probed the surroundings. And then he heard it. Her sharp intake of breath, her heartbeat picking up pace… She was panicking. '_Yaru! Her sight… she cant see very well.'_ And then he heard it, her voice coming in small whines, the sheets rustling as her body moved in panicked motions.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he turned towards the group. All of them stood eagerly waiting his reaction. His eyes dropped slightly, his expression filled with sadness. In a soft voice he uttered two words, "she's knows…" everyone stood in pin drop silence. No one moved, not a sound escaped as silence dropped down on them like a barbell. Only the 'beeps' of the machines in various rooms echoed through the empty hallways. The air was thick with sadness and it was starting to make Kiba gag. This was not the way he wanted things to happen. Sakura had predicted that she would have some side effects such as blurry vision, inability to use her byakugan for a while, and physical exhaustion.

Out of nowhere a shriek reverberated through the halls. Its pitch so high and filled with pain it gave Hanabi goose bumps. As if on automatic, everyone rushed towards Hinata's room.

"HINATA CHAN!!"

* * *

They burst through the door and rushed towards her bed. For a moment they're world stopped moving. Naruto and Sakura stood side by side too shocked and confused to say anything. The blood draining from Naruto's already pale face turned him into a sickly shade of white. Hanabi choked on a sob as she stood there observing her sister. Now that she was awake she looked so different, it was as if she morphed into a small creature that escaped from the pits of hell. A small urchin, shivering and whining from being caught in a world it did not understand. Hanabi couldn't look at her without sobbing. The back of her hand flew to her mouth to cover the small sound that escaped her lips. Squeezing her eyes shut, she grasped Kiba's sleeve and hid her face behind his arm. His eyes widened when he saw her sitting there. '_No that cant be her! That cant be!'_ for a moment doubt rested upon his features. Did he get the wrong room? Was it that his mind held so much conflict that he was getting things wrong? No that's not it.

Hinata was kneeling on the white stained bed, the sheets were thrown into a heap on the tiled floor. Wires and tubes lay scattered over her bed. Her doe shaped eyes burned bright with fear, morphing from baby lavender to violet. Her shoulders shook with such ferocity to the point that it looked like she would fall apart into pieces, like a shattered glass. Her hands were outstretched before her shivering as fear laid tender kisses upon her fingertips. They're shape was lost due to lack of eating and time spent in the hospital, only the IV drip sustaining her. They looked so frail and brittle, if anyone touched them or even skimmed they're lips upon her pale flesh, they may blow away like dust. Her lungs screamed and burned in desperation to breathe life into her starved cells. Her body was coated with a sheen of perspiration that trickled over her ashened skin, causing the gown to cling to her shape. Damp and tangled jet-black hair clung to her neck and shoulders, afraid to let go.

All she could see was the blurred shapes of what was supposed to be her hands. She was so focused on them that her vision barely noticed the four individuals who stood around her. Everything seemed engulfed in pitch black; only her shaking hands were visible. Fear was present everywhere breathing with her, for her. '_My sight, dear kami my sight.'_ Her soft voice whispered within her psyche only to be heard as an echo within her fragmented mind. Confusion spread its mighty wings and wrapped itself around her conscience. Its feathers dipped in poison, skimmed lovingly over her thoughts. Leaving a trail of venom that seeped into her already disintegrated memory. It spiraled and blended in like an unseen bacteria that left her disoriented.

Sakura couldn't bear seeing her like that. She looked like a fallen angel that came crashing down to earth, who never deserved no such cruelty. Her feet shuffled forward till she stood near the side of her bed. Her hand reached out hesitantly to grasp Hinata's shoulder. Hinata snapped out of her illusion the moment she felt something warm touch her. She slowly twisted her head around in the direction of the warmth. A blurred black and peach figure lay seated upon her shoulder. Her eyes followed the rest of it, flowing in a straight line till she encountered something in front of her. "Hinata chan?" a soft voice whispered into her ears. It seemed to have come from the pink-topped figure. It sounded muddled and deep, as if she sat in a glass box that blocked away all sounds. She scrunched her face with a questioning look. Who was she?

"Hinata chan?" the voice asked again in a slightly stronger tone. This time she heard it. The sound was barely there, but she heard it. It was as if the pressure was slowly leaving her ears and returning to its natural ability. The voice was slightly high-pitch yet held a strong tone that sounded soft and feminine, it was so familiar, so loving yet cautious. Her brain was wracking and going through a seizure of memories as it tried to fight its way from the hold of the twins, Fear and Confusion. It was a wicked battle that stormed and raged for what seemed like eternity, but in real life, was barely a few seconds. Finally Fear and Confusion gave up and the doors broke through as light flooded in and shone upon her memories. Everything played out like a movie on fast forward; it left her mind reeling from the effects.

Sakura held her breath and immediately knew that Hinata didn't recognize her. Her eyes were deeply glazed with disorientation it looked like it would take hours for her to regain any memory of her life or self. She turned to look at everyone her eyes silently whispering apologies for the complication that seemed to have gripped the situation. She turned her gaze back and looked deep into Hinata's doe shaped eyes. Her shoulders shook beneath her grip but it seemed to have turned down a degree. Her hands stopped shivering, instead occasionally gave a twitch. Her dry, chapped lips remained parted as the air moved in freely to pump her organs. Suddenly her mouth quivered, took shape and started to form words. Relief flooded Sakura like a cold shower. At first she struggled to understand what she was trying to say. Her voice was so low and tiny it sounded like it was miles away.

Her forehead frowned into a question as she tried to piece the broken words together. "Nandeska?" Naruto asked his voice as silent as ever. His body screamed ached with the suspense of the situation. His muscles burned and cramped from running in his already exhausted state.

Sakura shook her head and hesitated, "I don't know. She's trying to say something but I can't hear her." She looked towards Kiba and Hanabi. Kiba still stood there, in the same position too confused and shocked to move or say anything. He couldn't even call on his jutsu to hear Hinata clearly. All he could manage was a small gargled sound that escaped his throat. Hanabi was gripping his shirt so tight her knuckles turned white. She remained hidden away from the sad and sickening scene in front of her.

"D-doushite?"

Everyone turned they're attention to the direction of where the one question was voiced. It was a low whisper that barely reached their ears but they still managed to grasp it. Hinata gulped and swallowed dryly. Her eyes lay fixed upon Sakura, yet they occasionally darted trying to get a clear vision. "Doushite Sakura? Why can't I s-see clearly!?!" the question came out in a pained wail. It broke everyone's heart just to hear her speak that way. Sakura reached out and grabbed Hinata into a hug and tried desperately not to let her tears flow. Her arms shook as struggled to return Sakura's embrace. "Doushite?" it was all that seemed to be said by her.

Sakura tenderly hushed her and whispered words of endearment, "its okay… its okay. I'm here to help you. And I'm gonna find out what's wrong and fix your eyes." She broke her grasp and reached for her penlight. She flicked it from side to side observing her eyes. The pale purple pupils seemed to respond to the light. She breathed a sigh of relief at that knowledge. It meant that it was only temporary. Her eyes seemed to be suffering from a temporary lapse, maybe due to overuse or stress. At least that was what Sakura was praying for. She turned and threw a smile at the group of statues and gave them the thumbs up. Naruto stared at her with a frown, as confused as ever. "Nani? Is everything going to be okay??" his voice starting to rise with every word. He shifted from one leg to the other with impatience.

She nodded, "its only temporary. Her pupils respond to the light, so I'm guessing that she'll be up and running within a week or week and half's time. Her vision will clear soon." She looked at Hinata who seemed to have finally reached a calm state. Her lungs stopped moving in greedy union, instead her breathing became strong and surely. Color slowly started to seep into her frail cheeks, but she was still very malnourished and slightly underweight. Until she started eating solids and clear her dehydration, she'll look well and strong with a bit of meat on her bones.

Sakura's mind started to whiz and whirl as several scenarios started to play out in her head. She went through every stipulation, ever medical disease know to man in hopes of researching Hinata's condition further. Suddenly she scolded herself to stop working and start thanking Kami that her friend was okay. But a tingle of uncertainty rubbed down her back. Deep inside she knew this wasn't the end to Hinata's problems. She knew Hinata was going through a rough time trying to keep up as the heir to one of the noblest families in Konoha. And with the possibility of a war breaking out with the alliance drawing further, the stress was getting to the young woman. She needed to keep her eye on Hinata just incase her state worsened.

Hinata turned around and started to roam her eyes over the three people that stood around her. A blur of yellow caught her attention, "Naruto kun?" she asked in a timid voice.

"H-hai Hinata chan its me!" Naruto shouted. Suddenly he rushed to her side and grabbed her into a crushing hug. He let out a dry sob and spoke in a loud voice, "Hinata chan don't you ever do that again!! Or else ill renounce your position as an ANBU and remove your title as a shinobi!!! Desho??" relief like a whirlwind blew its way through his lungs. His heart jumped for joy just knowing she was sitting there speaking. He missed her so much. He missed her kind eyes who saw as much loneliness, pain, and rejection as him. He missed her breathy tinkling laugh whenever he acted like an ass. He missed her company and advices. He missed her motherly tone when she scolded him from eating too much ramen. He missed HER!

Hinata smiled and wrapped her arms around his chest. Her hands rubbed his back to soothe him from his flustered state. "Wakarimashita Naruto kun. Ill try my best." Her lips curved into a heart-warming smile that sparkled within her eyes. Hanabi let out a sob, "neesan!!" and ran towards her sister. In return shoving Kiba out of the way, "oro…" he woke up from the trance that flickered in front of him. Hanabi threw her arms around both Hinata and Naruto hugging them tightly. Hinata chuckled and pulled her arm from Naruto's back to curve around her sister. Kiba let out a sigh, bounded like a puppy and joined the group, his arms stretching to accommodate them all. Hinata reached towards Kiba, her thin fingers stroking his hair to confirm that she was really with them.

She turned her head and rested her cheek upon Naruto's shoulder and sent a smile towards Sakura. She mouthed 'arigatou' and grinned, laugh lines curving around her eyes. Sakura nodded her head and stared into her eyes, they took on their previous color but a slight glaze was still evident. Sakura calculated it would take a while for her strength and sight to regain its former vigor. Returning a smile she leaned in and rested her cheek on Hinata's head. Everyone stayed like that for a long time, comforting each other.

Unbeknownst to them, a few minutes before Hinata returned to her normal state, a small sliver of chakra dispersed. It was an orb that took on the form of an eye, the small amount of chakra hidden carefully. It took up residence on the far end of the room near the window so as to not go noticed by the individuals. Its sight was fixed on the young woman the blonde man was hugging. Hinata Hyuuga. The link was broken, causing the chakra to rush back to its owner. The small light of chakra twisted and twirled pass many obstacles to finally reach a young man with tousled blood red hair, who stood a block away from the hospital. He waited beneath a tree that hung its branches over the fence. Reaching and stretching to provide shade to any poor soul caught by the death rays of the burning sun.

* * *

Gaara stood beneath the old trees embrace that caressed him lovingly, shading his skin from the clutches of the sun. The wind had decided to dance with the people, twirling and skipping throughout Konoha to cool the aching bodies from the heat. She taunted the rays of the sun with her provocative dance, teasing him with her luscious curves. Occasionally she rushed through to play with the leaves of the trees and rustle Gaara's blood red hair whenever she got the chance. Her translucent fingers whispered over the shape of his face, seductively tracing the curves and bumps that assembled his features. The tips tracing the artistic lines of his tattoo with naive curiosity, skimming over his sun kissed skin to play with his dark eyelashes. His thin lips parted as a small breath of air escaped him. With a smile she leaned in and let her pale mouth tease his bottom lip with a sweet kiss. Just as quick she blew away, her laugh tinkling in the background, unheard by human ears.

Gaara stayed as still as death, unnoticed and unheeded, unmoving and silent as the labyrinth of purgatory. Not a rustling sound could be heard from the soft movements of his clothes, not a whisper of his breath reverberated through the air, as he remained motionless like a jaguar resting from the heat of the day. His wary existence was skillfully camouflaged against the prying eyes of humanity. People ran around the town shouting and talking in happy tones despite the warm weather. Many individuals passed by him, his presence to them going unseen. Insomniac lids remained closed, the blackened rims engulfing his eyes appearing sunken and hallow in his skull. His breathing was slow and steady, almost concentrated as he remained still; a heavy contrast compared his surroundings.

Gaara's back rested against an old, worn out wooden fence, one leg carefully bent beneath him. His arms had crossed over his chest out of old habit that warned everyone of his serious nature and discouraged any further intimacy of his character. His head lolled back to lean against the aged fencing, faintly cocked to one side. He had refused to wear his Kazekage cloak just incase it caught to much attention, something he desperately tried to avoid. Instead he wore a pair of loose black pants, combats boots and simple black shirt that clung to his body. It emphasized his size and strength defining every muscle that formed from years of training as a shinobi, provoking anyone who stood next to him. He was lethal, a deadly animal lazily waiting for the right time to hunt.

He perceived the image of relaxation and serenity, yet behind the deceiving demeanor his mind was transported somewhere else. Beneath the depths of his consciousness his world was open to a different scene and surrounding. The sickenly white corridors screamed with brightness. Machines seemed to be the only things living, giving up their life force so that humanity could postpone death to live on, only to die again. His minds eye was linked by a form created with the perfection of his chakra melding with his sand. The orb shaped into an eye, followed the movements of Sakura till she burst through to the target room.

Carefully, not to alert anyone, his minds eye ducked down to the floor and flew to the end of the room. Slowly it shifted up high to the ceiling, in the far corner so that everyone was in his sight. And then he saw her. Pale, shaking, almost inhuman to him. At first he couldn't believe it, somehow she didn't seem to be the owner of the name Hinata. Hinata was 'sunshine'. She should have had a presence that lit up the room, a sense of grace that exuded elegance and royalty. For a moment he imagined wings spread behind her in purity. But before him lay a pathetic creature that he would have gladly killed without blinking an eye. From the position of his minds eye he could barely see her expression, her damp hair covering most of her face. It was like a shield, a curtain that hides a pitiful sight.

His sleeping form twitched with every excruciating cry, every painful word that flowed from the woman's mouth. Unbeknownst to him, the edges of his lips twitched and lifted into a silent snarl, his forehead burrowed into a dangerous scowl. His muscles begged to be released from they're locked state so that they may grab her and violently shake her from her trance. The muscles cramped and stiffened as his mind held back his need like a caged bird. Gaara's freakish eyes and shoulders jerked from the effort to stay clam, his sun kissed skin coated with perspiration from the effort. Suddenly a gust of wind broke through, cooling his fevered flesh. A wisp of chakra flew through the air to hit him just in time with the wind.

Gaara's lids snapped open to reveal his cold look that glittered dangerously at the world. His fierce gaze caused the color of his eyes to shift into a strange kaleidoscope of greens. From dark aquamarine rings merging into cyan and then finally light cyan as his pupils dilated. Slowly, he brought his head down and lowered his chin to stare blankly at the street in front of him. Even though she was out of his sight he managed to catch a glimpse of her side profile when she reached out to hug Naruto. The wheels in his mind reeled trying to piece her face together much like an identification programme. He went through every possible memory he had of his times spent in Konoha. He picked up various shinobi's that could match whatever piece he saw of her. It was like searching for a needle in a haystack. He cringed inwardly at the many flashbacks of his life before his defeat with Naruto. The painful and the unemotional experiences ripped and shred through to the surface.

For a moment he stopped, reality breaking in through the locked doors of his current mind. What the fuck was he doing? He was practically obsessing about a woman he hardly knew!

A broken splinter that hid within his very being nagged that there was more to it. And he had to search through everything he knew to find it. Something was there, lingering yet he couldn't quite grasp it. Its presence lightly touched the depths of his conscience yet his brain couldn't absorb it. His breath hissed between his clenched teeth, "kuso" he swore eloquently beneath his breath. His right hand squeezed into a tight fist causing the veins to pop out. He lifted it and leaned his forehead on his closed index. Taking in a deep breath he closed his blackened lids. His brain was overworking trying to put the pieces together. But frustration overrode his fight to stay calm.

He turned sharply and connected his fist to the fence causing it to moan and shake from the force. His body took on a fighter's stance in offence. His ferocious eyes locked gaze with his own fist, bent legs pushed him forward, forcing his weight onto his knuckles. Splinters from the wood started to prick into his skin like tiny needles. The pain, he concentrated on the pain to calm him down, but to no avail. His head suddenly felt heavy and starting to bend down out of its own will. His eyes fluttered shut as brought his free hand to grasp one half his face. His fist opened, allowing his fingers extend and then curve into claws. His fingernails digging into the wood to leave deep scratch marks on the surface. His eyes snapped open to reveal something lethal break out onto the surface. Its poisonous power seethed through his skin, flooding his senses, causing him to pant for air. Then as quick as the wind it disappeared, as if it was merely an illusion.

A small groan escaped his lips as he stood up. Taking in a deep breath he forcefully brought himself back to reality. His hand remained within the same place so that he could take out the splinters. He wielded his chakra causing the sands to shift and swirl around his hand. The tiny grains morphed into instruments to get the splinters out. When it was done he brought his hand to his face and for a moment stood there hypnotized by the sight of his blood. Mentally shaking himself, Gaara closed his hand into a fist and turned to walk away. It was past lunchtime and he had a meeting with the Hokage within the next two hours. He made his way into the mass of bodies, bringing him closer to his temporary home. His pace was slow, his boots making crunching noises as he walked through the crowds. A tiny sparkle captured within his eyes, a silent promise. And like a ghost, not seen, not heard… non existent… he walked on blending with the crowd, a lost soul.

**

* * *

Wakarimashita- I understand**

**Desho?**- understand?

**Ii desu**- okay

**Demu**- but

**Nandeska?**- what is it?

**Nani**- what

**Usotsuki**- you lie/ liar

**Wakata- **yeah, I know

Thank you **_ty_** for the info on 'watashi'. Watashi is a form of 'I' that is used for both males and females. It's a formal way of saying 'I'. Where as 'boku' for males, is an informal version. Ore- I. Very informal version of I (male) I hope that clears it up for you.

A/N: You have no idea how many times I've reedited this chapter (I really need a beta). Especially the one with Sakura and Naruto. I honestly didn't know what sort of conversation they should have had! But then it came to me. Oh and thank the heavens above for the awesome remake of the song 'stripped' by Shiny toy guns. That song helped me out for the Hinata and Gaara scenes, which were hard, cause well there was an alternate version of what would have happened. But I loved the way this came out cause I believe (at least hope) it kept to the suspense part.

Oh and **jbram** gurl I love ya!!! I stumbled across Jbram's work from the GxH FC in deviantart. And holy shit! I saw a picture in her scraps of Gaara and Hinata!! And the best part is she drew them semi- realistic!!! I screamed so loud my dog got scared. The pictures where exactly how I imagined Gaara to be, at first I thought Hinata was Hanabi… but then she proved me wrong with a new set of drawings. And now I have an awesome picture of how Hinata and Hanabi would look like all grown up (thank you so much for that). When I mentioned this story she got inspiration and she ended up drawing out Gaara and Hinata from here!! And they're beautiful!!!!!!! She even included Neji and Naruto and I swear to god every single one of them just came straight out of my imagination… it scares me how accurate it was. Aaaah but I swear I'm still holding a smile just thinking of your pics, jbram your awesome (highfives!). Here are the urls (which u have to copy and paste)

yea **Vegakitty**! I would appreciate it!

(BTW the file size of this story is 86 kb on my laptop!! O.o)


	5. Himitsu

Right guys, sorry for keeping you waiting. Real life's been a bitch and I'm seriously starting to get writers block every time I come up with a chapter. Honestly there was another scene before this one but I scrapped it for a future chapter. Anyways, I know it's taking long for Gaara and Hinata to acknowledge each other but I hope you understand, it's just my way of playing things out for the moment. Wheels and plots are gonna start turning, so keep an eye out.

The song that I recommend for this chapter is **Sneaker pimps- The Fuel**. It's quite rare to find, I recommend using **soulseek** to search for it and any other rare tracks. Fuck I loved it the moment I heard it! Sweet toxic tunes that seduce my ears. heh. I'm definitely using this song for another scene. It's just perfect for so many emotions. And the lyrics can be googled (I took it out due to copyright reasons. Thanks jbram for the info :) )

(Looks back at her previous chapter) Hmmm only two reviews… (cringes)

(Sighs)… anyways here's the next chappie.

* * *

Not a single soul stirred as the night wisped through, lulling mortals into a condition of dream sleep. A single door handle jingled and rattled with inhuman excitement. Its delirious cry alerted everyone within the apartments that someone was trying to unlock its dead position. The alarming call echoed through the desolated corridors bouncing of the walls till it finally expired. It was the only reverberation that emitted through out the whole building, as its walls remained erected in a death like state. Outside the bare murky halls stood a tall figure wrapped in a colorless cloak that contrasted with shadowy surroundings. The figures bloodshot hair was vibrant against the dullness of the old wallpaper that peeled like corpse flesh. The darkness shrouded its presence, just as it always did, the purity of the white cloak slowly absorbing the invisible lethal color. Its cold arms reached out in welcoming of an old friend into their hallow existence. 

For a moment, all Gaara felt was pure serenity to be once again within his isolated world. Their open arms cradled his body like a baby, rocking him gently trying to get him to surrender into their hypnotic state. He felt his muscles relax for a brief second then quickly tense up as something lethal shifted beneath his skin. Snapping out if his momentary euphoria he proceeded to get the old door handle unlocked. With a twist of his wrists, the locked complied and turned to allow entrance to his temporary home. He carefully pushed the door open and let out a mental sigh, it was a long day and his body ached in places he never knew could. His nearly white pupils that were enormously dilated engulfed the light colors of his eyes. His sclera was covered in tiny red veins that shone bright with exhaustion and restrain. The black lines of his sleep-deprived eyes added a lethal effect that would make any man shiver in fear. With this all combined he looked like the crazed killer he was once upon a time, on the prowl, ready to bath in blood.

Gaara quickly went over the activities of his day; desperately trying to get his mind focused and away from the silent call that rang beneath his ears. His conscience reeled through the events carefully noting the important details that were to transpire in the coming weeks. Work usually consisted of immense training with Naruto, which resulted in occasional visits to Sakura. It was exhausting training with Naruto! His stamina matched his loud-mouthed talk and his chakra was at exploding levels. Gaara mentally chuckled, Naruto came a long way and proved everyone wrong by becoming one the best Hokage's among the countries. Then of course there were the preparations for the meeting that would take place within the next 2 weeks. It was important that everything goes smoothly just so none of the tribes would feel insulted or suspicious of the plans that were to be negotiated. And that this time no one was missing. The original meeting should have taken place a month ago, but due to unfortunate events, the Hyuuga's backed out because the head clans' heir was recovering from a serious condition. Gaara's memory flashed back to the image of Hinata and for a moment his veins turned ice cold at that vision. He mentally shook himself and blocked out the thought. This was not the time to think about her.

Gaara's boots thumped across the wooden floors, the creaks added an aura of eeriness to his appearance. Gently he closed the door with his sand, not daring to wake anyone up. For a brief moment he stood within his personal haven and stared into the empty space before him. He could feel it. The sense of excitement and exhaustion all blended together to create a whirlpool of feelings that drove him crazy. The moon was at its peak; killing time arrived just as it always did. Gaara had long controlled himself on nights such as this, but somehow there was a surge of uneasiness that boiled within his gut. It was as if he expecting his own abdomen to tear open and spill out the organs of his physique. As if he were waiting to swim in a pool of his own blood. A cold shiver ran down his spine the more he thought about it. His pale eyes contracted till they were barely seen tiny dots. Perspiration started to coat his skin from an invisible effort to stay sane. His body tingled as if tiny sparks ignited over his flesh. Goosebumps came and went like the tides of the sea. Waves and waves of excitement and burning adrenaline washed over him, pulling him further and further into the deep cervices of the predator within him.

His animal self called out for blood and something else he couldn't understand. For the past five years a feeling of expectancy was always drifting within him like cloud. It lay in wait, a tiny disease that spread within, consuming his thoughts and feelings. He felt like exploding from an emotion he had no control over and no idea what it was. For once in his life he didn't know what to do. With the moon goddess at full bloom, everything within him was starting to slowly spiral out control. His pupils dilated even further till they were nearly the same color as his sclera, except for the tiny shade of green hinting his pupils. The veins around them pumped with blood vessels broke out like tiny worms. A cold wave washed over him causing his blood to freeze, it was as if time slowed down within that moment when gravity decided to pull his insides to the ground. Everything around him became a black space, his mind so distorted he didn't know where he was. Gaara felt his heart rate slow down till he could hear the 'tha-thumps' every 5 seconds.

Unknown to him, his eyes widened till they were ready to pop out of their sockets. Sweat trickled down his temples as perspiration shone across his skin. His forehead creased into an expression caught between a scowl and pure shock. Tremors started to rumble through him causing his muscles to twitch sharply and cramp in effort. His resistance was slowly starting to wane, it was the predator trying to break loose and it was tonight it was violent. It craved, needed, and desired something far beyond Gaara's understanding. Low animalistic growls escaped his lips with every exhale of breath, its volume growing by the minute. Sharp canines slide out from gums, his teeth starting to shape into jagged points perfect for tearing and ripping out flesh. Unhinging his jaw from their clenched state, a sound caught between a hiss and a wolfs growl emitted from him.

His shoulders shook beneath the cloak, muscles constantly stiffening and flexing in an effort to push away whatever wanted to break through. Veins started to pop out from the bunching muscles like thin snakes. Gaara's tanned skin turned an ugly shade of pale, the blood slowly draining from his face. It felt like it was building up within his chest like a balloon, ready to burst forth and decorate the walls with his insides. Like a vision the thought quickly flashed before him. The walls covered in gruesome red splashes dripped like thrown paint onto the dark brown floor. The mix of colors turned it into a sickening shade of black as it pooled together slowly seeping into the cracks and thin lines that separated it. It seemed to drag itself along the ground to reach out and grab him, to drown him in his own blood. He felt his control slowly start to break, his mind and body almost becoming numb to the point that all he could hear was the pumping of his heart, the blood being pushed through the veins.

_Sweet sweet blood_.

His nostrils flared as the coppery, tangent phantom scent of it filled his mind practically intoxicating his senses. Black liquid started to pour forth from the outer rims of his eyes, spreading like an ink stain trying to reach the center of his eyes. Gaara unknowingly flexed his hands that were as stiff as boards, slowly and shakily curving his fingers into claw shapes.

… Ready to reach out, grab and peel the flesh of some unknowns face…

… Ready to claw his way through to reach out and make the unknown his own…

… _It was haunting him_…

… _It was haunting him_…

"Gaara!"

As if a speeding truck had struck him, Gaara snapped his head upon hearing his name called out in a commanding tone. His stare was wide with insanity to the point his blackened fleshed eyes disappeared, as if it were hiding from the lethal predator that shook the walls of his mentality. Everything around came rumbling back to him like punches worse than the physical ones his body often took. His soul came crashing down to earth creating a hard impact as it connected with his fevered body. The force of reality hitting him within the depths of his mind caused him to stumble back in shock and disorientation. He slowly grabbed his head in between his hands, his fingers digging into his wet scalp. Beads of sweat rolled down his back staining his clothes as he tried to stay focused as one by one the thoughts started to hit him. Suddenly a hand reached out, breaking through his confused surroundings, to grab his right shoulder to support him. However he could have hardly noticed it. Gaara was wracked with cramps to the point he was panting not out of losing breath, but as a means to cope with the pain that would shoot up from the tendons in his body. The death trance was broken.

It took him a good couple of minutes before the signal, his nerve sensors kept alerting his brain, finally got through the jelly like barrier of his conscience indicating that something was touching him. He slowly turned his head to stare at the hand that gripped him, following its rather pale outline till he saw a blackened figure. Gradually coming forward out of the shadows stood his brother Kankurou. His forehead creased into a frown bordering on a scowl as he stared at his brother right in the eyes. It was as if he was he was trying to hold on to Gaara with his gaze, coaxing him back to reality. His hard face barely gave away any emotion for he knew it was not the time to be weak with worry. Kankurou needed to be strong and firm to be able to settle Gaara down from the fucked up state he just went into. But his eyes, His deep brown eyes couldn't help but stare at him with anxiety and a small dose of fear, but not of him, for him. For a brief moment, Gaara reminded him so much of how he looked like when he was a child. Scared, alone, and sad from the loneliness he was often accompanied with. Kankurou knew even though their country's people loved him, Gaara always felt like an outcast, like there was a missing link within him.

He felt his brothers shaking body gradually calm down to a point were only small twitches would pass by every few minutes. His hands still remained fixed within his tangled hair. The dark red strands stuck to his skin like streaks of dried blood. Gaara slowly released his grip and straightened up from his hunch. Rolling his neck to the sides he set off a few cracks, and then arched his back till every muscle in his body stretched from its stiff positions. Kankurou observed his brother, from the corner of his eyes, with care. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was very different about him. He did notice a change in demeanor. Sure Gaara has always been secretive and introverted about certain things, but Kankurou couldn't shake the fact that tonight was the closest he has seen Gaara shift to the edge. It was like pure madness one minute, then lethal and dangerous the next. Ever since Shukaku was extracted a lot of things had changed. Gaara was more… normal… human. But from that month 5 years ago, something happened that completely turned the situation 360 degrees around. Shukaku was supposed to be long gone.

'_No… no… this was something else…'_ something was lurking in wait within his brother that just seemed to have taken over him, like a second personality. Maybe it was all Gaara, Kankurou didn't know for sure. But whatever happened during the Akatsuki mission has waited within for a very long time and only in the past 3 years started acting up. It was worse now. He hated to think it was a coincidence, he never believed in coincidences, but he had a gut busting feeling that the problem lay within Konoha. Something was aggravating him and in turn causing this thing to seep out. Kankurou looked up to stare at the window and noted it was a full moon. These symptoms of restlessness often came about during the full moon. '_Shukaku'_ the name whispered beneath his ears in a ghostly voice. Suddenly a rush of goose bumps crawled all over his skin like tiny ants. Could it be the Shukaku was back in him? Was he truly possessed by that demon again? If he were, Gaara would have immediately said something. Or was he hiding it to protect them all?

Kankurou turned his gaze towards the window and just stared at the silent foreground that flashed before him. The light of the clouded moon caressed his figure while he stood lost within his thoughts. Kankurou let out a slow breath; his luscious brown eyes glittered like black orbs beneath the moonlight. His hair, the color of mahogany, shone dark brown compared to Gaara's that cried 'blood'. He was at least a head or two taller than his brother shooting him up to 6'4. It seemed height was a family thing, although Temari remained as short as she was a few years ago. Compared to his brother he was broader and heavier built, with scars marring his pale skin. They're thin and thick slices curved and twisted in intricate patterns across his flesh in reminder of old battles. His jaw was rough-cut and more defined, his cheekbones were slightly fuller with a tiny scar imprinted on his left cheek and he sported a dimple upon his square chin. Muscles sewn together at his biceps connecting his strength with his puppet master talents. He perceived the image of a bully, yet he was a lurker hidden beneath the shadows only using his chakra to maneuver and manipulate his way through battles.

His eyes bore a few dark circles from the restless nights he was victim too. Because of the instability of Gaara's nature, that shook him up a few years ago, Kankurou had trained himself to keep rather odd hours within the night. Unfortunately, His brother still had the haunting case of insomnia. Though it wasn't as dire as before, he could get an occasional shuteye every few months. However during a full moon Gaara's body would be wracked with restlessness. Kankurou made it a must that he adjusted his sleeping hours so that he was able to keep Gaara company and preoccupied when the wave of anticipation, excitement and adrenaline seeped out. He secretly would worry that Gaara was still haunted by the memory of the Shukaku, and all this was only some kind of psychological effect. But from the tonight's bizarre event, he could help but shake that there really was a slight chance this wasn't Gaara's doing. A shiver slid down his spine as he thought of what may happen if he really did fall of the edge. Mentally shaking himself he brought himself back to the situation at hand, Gaara.

He attentively reached out and firmly gripped Gaara by the back of his neck and dragged his little brother towards him. He let go to loosely plant his arm around his shoulder. Both brothers stood side by side without ever saying a word. It was a silent mutual understanding and Kankurou knew that Gaara would prefer nothing ever to be said, at least not at a time like this. All Kankurou could do was occasionally gaze at Gaara from the corner of his eyes with concern. And from the look on his face, he could tell the effects haven't worn off. His expression was a mask of emotionless disorientation that just couldn't seem to shake off. "Daijabou, Gaara?" Kankurou's timber filled voice broke the air of silence like a cutting knife.

Gaara simply nodded his head in reassurance, much like a puppet. His mind was spinning in various directions making him dizzy. He patiently stood there waiting for everything to come into place. Where was he again? Home? Office? No, no, he was home. He quickly turned his head to the right and saw his brother looking down at him with a slight frown, his lips thinned as he carefully replied, "mhm yea I'm alright now. Gomen if I woke you up." He noticed the dark lines beneath his brother's eyes; Kankurou must have been awake much more before he came home. He looked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of the clock. The time ticked 4:37 am, '_kuso'_ he was late as usual. Temari would certainly give him a piece of mind for his new found habit of working straight through the nights. Being a Kazekage was a bitch. Gaara let out a deep breath and shifted his gaze back to his brother. A big grin cut through his face with soft merriment, "hey if I could stay awake when u were a baby crying your eyes out in the middle of the night, I can stay awake now. Nah you didn't wake me up, Temari did. See this bump here," Kankurou bent his head down to point at his temple with his free hand, "this is the love and kindness our neechan gave me when I dared to fall asleep on the couch."

Suddenly a smile played across Gaara's lips as a deep chuckle escaped his throat. Temari, the mother hen, as he secretly liked to call her. Her nagging could rival Sakura's any day and her constant need of reassurance that her brothers were well and alive was quite humorous. But she was the only closest person he had who persistently watched over him in a motherly fashion. Gaara had to admit; his family did grow on him. With a smile still evident, he slowly turned his gaze away to stare out the balcony. Out of old habit his arms came to together to entwine over his chest. Kankurou kept his sight on his brother and smiled. It was good to hear his brother laugh or chuckle or show any emotion once in a while. It reminded Kankurou that he wasn't a maniac anymore, or at least he hoped so. Taking in a deep breath he turned to follow his brothers gaze as silence once again recommenced. After what seemed like a long time, Kankurou brought his left arm and gently curved it around his brother's throat bringing him closer. Reaching out with his free hand he gently ruffled the bloody strands of hair in brotherly affection. He slowly let go and turned to make his way back to his destination, bed. Kankurou dragged his feet across the floor, the shuffling sounds echoing off the walls. Before leaving the main hall he called over his shoulder, "Go get some sleep. You look like shit."

Gaara turned his head to look over his shoulder. One fleshy brow arched at the statement that was oh so delicately put by his older brother. Gaara shot back a remark, "Shit can always be washed away. At least I don't run around dressed up like a bat wearing make up that would rival a transvestite." He replied in a deep, amusing tone that was laced with sarcasm. Kankurou stopped dead in his tracks with his leg kept forward just as he was about to take the next shuffling step. He was exactly under the arch of the doorway that led to the hall connecting the bedrooms. A twitch started in his eye as his shoulders slowly slumped forward; he let out a tiny growl in defiance. He quietly started to grumble and mumble beneath his breath, as he resumed his former walk. He hated younger brothers. NO! He hated Gaara and his newfound sense of humor and use of sarcasm. He was just about to pass by Temari's door when he stopped. Kankurou stared daggers at the door to his sisters' room, if ever he had the power, fire would be shooting out of his eyes to burn the door down. "Tch! Temari your becoming way too much of an influence on that boy!" Kankurou cursed underneath his breath and walked on. Temari's sarcasm and smart ass-edness has certainly rubbed off on that young man.

Gaara heard the remark and smirked. The sound of a door closing shut indicated that Kankurou finally reached his room. Gaara turned his pale eyes to look out the window. Everything was so serene and quiet. The whole street was painted in splashes of dark blues and blacks that hid every nook and cranny of the village. The full moon stared down at him with a purely blank expression. He quietly pondered on absolutely nothing. He didn't want to think about what just happened, all he wanted to do was just go about his night in pure silence. Twisting of his foot, he turned stopped and stood still as stone. He suddenly noticed that somehow he had managed to end up all the way in the main hall. He couldn't even remember how, all he knew was that he entered the house and took a few steps and then everything was just blank. He couldn't see the pictures in his mind but he could feel the emotions that wrecked havoc within him. He mentally shook and reminded himself that he would dwell on this later in the morning. Gaara just observed the hall that stood before him, he reached out with both hands to grip the back of the couch that faced him. With his arms spread wide, he bent forward and hung his head in between, with his shoulders bunched together. He stretched and arched his back like a cat to further crack his spine. A loud sigh escaped his lips as all the blood rushed back to his body.

Standing up he walked out of the hall and proceeded to his room, which was the first one to the left. Sand rushed forth from his gourd that took residence near his nightstand, and quietly closed the thick wooden door. Heavy steps echoed throughout the silenced room as Gaara made his way to his personal desk that rested against the left wall, where he slowly started to dispose his belongings. The shadows covered his presence like a cobweb blanket occasionally whispering over his skin like the fingers of the dead. The balcony windows blinked under the gaze of the moon as she flashed her radiant smile upon his aquamarine eyes that sparkled like clear-cut gems. His blood red hair flowed like water with every step he took, the moons' beams highlighting his presence within the dimly lit room. The trees occasionally shielded her shine wrapping him into the darkness once again.

Gaara made his way to the foot of his bed that was a few feet away from the front of his desk and sat down on the edge with a sigh. Slowly leaning back he lay down upon the soft covers, one arm extended to the side and the other tucked beneath his crimson head. He remained trapped within this position allowing his muscles and mind to relax. He focused on his breathing, inhale, exhale, inhale, and exhale, till he felt his heart slow down to a steadier and calm beat. Gaara focused on clearing his mind, creating a blank scene before him to get himself ready for a proper nights rest. Black lids slowly drooped as sleep started to take over the functions of his body. Gaara's eyes held a serene sweetness that made him look like the innocent child he once was. The moment his vision got blurry he forced himself up, he wasn't ready to join the dreaming realm yet. Haphazardly he kicked his boots off, including his socks and stood up to stretch. He arched his back like a jungle cat, his arms flexing over his head with his neck thrown back. Letting out a deep throaty groan, he released himself from the muscle lock and felt the blood rush through him.

Gaara quickly disposed of his Kazekage cloak and proceeded to get his shirt off which he quickly placed upon his chair. Reaching down, he barely had his pants pushed from his hips when his cell phone started to vibrate on his desk. He quickly reached for his mobile and saw that he just received a message from Naruto. The bright light emitting from the gadget flashed upon his face that looked oddly chilling since his eyes disappeared from the brightness of the light. Gaara let out a small chuckle before placing his phone on the charger. Uzumaki was wondering if everyone wanted to meet up at the Cyclone bar next week. He let out a deep exhale and rubbed the edge of his jaw with his palm, he sure could use a night of alcoholic bliss to unwind. He stood in the middle of his room, hands placed upon his hips as he thought whether it was wise to be seen in a bar, let alone in Konoha considering he was a diplomat. '_Fuck it' _running his fingers through his hair, Gaara grabbed his phone and sent a message back agreeing to the proposal. Once sent, he immediately switched of his phone and placed it back to its former place. He needed rest not a bunch of calls about other affairs that didn't concern him or the state.

Pushing his black pants down he kicked it aside and stood stark naked in the room. He slowly dragged his heavy legs to the side of the bed and thanked Kami for the rest he was about to fall head on into. Throwing the dark blue covers away, Gaara crawled into the embrace of his soft bed that dipped beneath his weight. A groan escaped his lips the moment his body made contact with the cool sheets. For a moment pure ecstasy sizzled through him as he felt his body gradually become heavy as his conscience slowly slipped away. Forcing himself, he turned to lie down on his belly, the blankets carefully covering his shoulder blades. His skin was barely visible as warmth started to seep into his aching skin. His muscles occasionally cramped in response to the drop in adrenaline as his mind spiraled deep into the dreaming realm. His left arm rested upon his pillow, just near his face while his right was tucked under his pillow directly below his head. It was a habit of his that allowed him to fall to sleep faster. Gaara's half closed eyes stared at the moon outside his balcony. For a moment she shone so bright he had to close his eyes to shield the light emitting from her. At that moment Gaara slowly waltzed away into his conscience where he rested within the chaos, in a peaceful sleep.

For a moment the world fell into to pure silence. But the moon goddess rested her bright eyes upon her children. She knew a great secret that was born, a secret that made her neither happy nor angry resulting in her glorious shine. Secrets within that great secret would set in motion a catalyst of events within the lives of her beautiful creations. They could whither their lives away or make them prosper. It was something not even she knew.

**

* * *

Sclera-** The sclera is commonly known as "the white of the eye." 

_**Jbram**_- why thank you, thank you verra much! Oh and so... uh... do we get to see some more of your smexing pictures of our characters from Naruto?? Ergh ergh ergh! I even removed the hyperlink!! Oh well thank u jbram for the info. Sorry if the notes got you distracted I edited it. Hope tis okay.

**_Ty_**- Yes I have to say I did personally love chapter 4, it was interesting to type because of the change in style o.o. Its much more different from how I started out. Although there is another chapter I have written up which so far is my number one and I can't wait to put it up. I think it'll be up as chapter 7 or I may postpone it again (sighs). It was initially supposed to be chapter 3 but as I got into the story, I realized it needed to be postponed (sorry blabbering x.x). Oh pish! I don't even know why you're apologizing!! I actually did love your review cause you were right I needed to get on track with Gaara and Hinata… and the 'watashi' thing was just a grammar suggestion I didn't see anything wrong with it. (Pounces on teh cookeh!)

**Important AN**: All right so ppl are confused about the meeting eh. Well it was scheduled about a month ago. But it could not happen because Hinata was hospitalized. So Gaara has been in Konoha for a month and a half. And this chapter takes place three and a half weeks after the Hinata hospital chapters.

ALL RIGHT PEOPLE REMEMBER PLEASE **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**!!! My views have gone up to over 1900… but reviews are stuck on 19 ;( id like to know what you guys think of this series so far. So please review and tell me what blows or bugs ur mind :)


End file.
